Lord of the Mutants II
by Kusco
Summary: What would happen if the X-men were transported to Middle-earth? What would happen to them? What would Sauron do?
1. Darkness and Fear

****

A/N: Alright here it is the first installment of the sequel be sure to send me your ideas for future chapters and what you would like to see. Thanks

The Lord of the Mutants II

Chapter 1

Darkness and Fear

"Where are we!?" Nightcrawler's voice came from the dense darkness covered everything before them.

"Who knows" Cyclops yelled from nearby his visor glowing slightly in the dark "Kurt is anyone else here? Jean!? Ororo?" his words echoed in the darkness.

"Scott!?" Jean's voice pierced the darkness she let out a little of her telekinetic power immediately around herself, revealing Storm, by her side.

"Put out that light!" another voice came from the veil of darkness. Jean immediately ceased using her power. Cyclops focused on the source of the command. A sudden small light came as Wolverine ignited one of his cigars with his lighter, revealing his position and Jubilee beside him, Almost as quickly he doused the flame.

"We're all here Scotty-boy," he said grimly "You, me, the elf, 'Ro, Jeanie, Jubilee, I can smell you all. But there are other scents in this hole we're in, something fouler and we don't want them to know that we're here."

"What is it Logan?" Jean said, "Do you know what happened? Do you know where we are?" 

"Not a clue," Wolverine responded "But I suspect that it has to do with last weeks houseguests."

"The Fellowship!" Nightcrawler gasped "How do you know?"

"Because I can smell orcs." Wolverine growled. "A whole lot of orcs." 

"Vas?" Nightcrawler jumped "You mean those creatures that we fought in the Mansion!"

"Yup," Wolverine's voice came from the dark "Jeanie can you sense them." they suddenly heard Jean gasp as she began to do a psychic scan of the area.

"Jean!?" Cyclops said concerned "Are you alright?"

"L…Logan's right" she managed "there are so many and something else almost like a psychic echo I'm not sure what it is."

"What do we do?" Jubilee said 

"The only thing that we can child," Storm replied "we must face the dark of this dreadful place."

"We have to find Cable." Cyclops said "It's his fault that we're here…where ever that is."

"Well we are going to need light." Storm continued "We will worry about Cable when we are safe."

"Fine," Wolverine conceded "I don't like it but 'Ro's right we need to find a way out, Jeanie why don't you use your power to make a little light but not much."

Jean's telekinetic power suddenly manifested itself and they could see that they were in the middle of an enormous hall, with many geometric pillars supporting an unseen roof above them.

"Whoa," Jubilee gasped taking in the sight.

"Look!" Nightcrawler said suddenly baffing away then returning holding a discarded torch "We could use this! Instead of Jean's light; if what Logan says about the orcs is true then we will all need to conserve our strength"

"Good idea," Cyclops said taking the torch and moving toward Wolverine to have the mutant light it with his lighter. The mutant went over in his mind what had happened only a few moments before they had been standing in front of X-mansion seeing Cable off, who had stayed with them the week following the departure of the Fellowship of the Ring. Cable tried to body slide to his destination but instead there was and explosion of white light and then this stifling darkness. Cable wasn't with them and now Cyclops had no idea where they were. Wolverine's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Wait a second," Wolverine said suddenly sniffing the torch. "There's a scent I recognize on this torch."

"What one of the orcs you fought at the mansion?" Jubilee said sarcastically. 

"Nope," Wolverine replied "Aragorn," all eyes went to the mutant as he lit the torch. "Hold this darlin" he said handing the torch to Jubilee and crouched down on the ground and began to sniff. "It's no good I can't get a scent to follow everything smells…burnt"

"Maybe I could do something," Jean said, "I could use my telepathy to see if that thing I felt early truly was a psychic echo or imprint left behind from the Fellowship. Gandalf was powerful enough that if he was under great distress he could have left a trace."

"You can do that?" Jubilee asked

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I couldn't," Jean said 

"Kay, Geez ya don't need to get smart about it," Jubilee replied

"Will you be alright?" Cyclops asked taking Jean's hand.

"Yes," Jean responded "I think so," as Jean concentrated with her mind, the light of the torch faded she suddenly caught hold of the very imprint she had been searching for. Her mind focused on it and she suddenly found herself surrounded by light when it cleared, then there was only darkness. A small light suddenly appeared, She could see it came from Gandalf's staff, the entire Fellowship was with him. She saw orcs scattering in every direction and a strange red glow coming from down the hallway. Gandalf yelled something and the Fellowship began to run. Jean saw them go through a massive archway and disappear. She began to follow but found that she couldn't, fear gripped her as she turned to see a monstrous creature of flame and darkness barreling toward her. Jean tried to run but her feet felt like lead weights. The monster was just on top of her when Cyclops' voice brought her out of the trance.

"JEAN!" he yelled holding her head from the ground. "Jean are you alright."

"Scott!" she gasped terrified gripping his arm almost digging into his skin with her nails. She finally buried her face into him.

"What did you see?" he said.

"We… We have to get out of here now!" She replied finally, pointing towards the archway that the Fellowship had passed through. "That way."

"Good," Nightcrawler said "I have a bad feeling about this place." the team gathered closely and began make their way toward the path Jean had indicated when they were suddenly stopped by Wolverine.

"Did any of you hear that?" he asked

"Hear what?" Storm asked

"It sounded like drums…" Wolverine continued trailing off. Everyone paused and listened, the darkness that seemed to absorb the very torchlight seemed to consume sound as well. Then they suddenly heard it… The beating of drums in the dark, not far from where they were at. They could hear things begin to stir in the blackness. 

"I think that they know that we're here." Nightcrawler said as the drums began to grow louder. 

"Run!" Cyclops hollered pausing only briefly to fire a beam into the air, filling it with light for one brief moment confirming their fears. Orcs were streaming out of the wood work. The X-men ran through the archway, Nightcrawler who was in the lead toppled unwittingly off the edge of an enormous stairway Jubilee screamed but even as the sound escaped her mouth the mutant appeared next to her in a poof of smoke. 

"Look!" Nightcrawler said "We cannot go this way a huge portion of the stairway has collapsed!"

"Well we can't go back!" Cyclops said turning to the great hall which they had exited. The orcs were closing in. The mutant leader quickly fired a beam into the group of orcs pursuing them. Causing the others to leap back in astonishment.

"Well certain death behind us." Wolverine said approaching the edge of the stairway looking over the vast expanse between them and the other stairs. "death in front of us. Things are shaping up to be a regular day at the office."

"I'll give us time." Jean said as she threw a telekinetic force field over the archway preventing the oncoming orcs from entering. The moment she did she again felt the psychic echo that had been left. This time it was more forceful and clearer…

"_Do as your told!_" Gandalf hollered at Aragorn pushing him slightly "_Swords are no use here_!"

Jean saw as the Fellowship crossed the bridge and how Aragorn and Frodo narrowly avoided falling of a toppling piece of stairway.

"Jean!" Cyclops yelled snapping her back to the present. Her barrier just about to collapse, the telepath reasserted her control. "The Fellowship came this way," she managed, Cyclops took her hand to add his support then turned to Storm "Can you fly somebody to the other side?"

"I do not know," she replied "There is almost no wind here to carry me let alone two people. I can try."

"Carry Jubilee," Wolverine said "Then the elf will take Cyclops and Jean."

"What about you?" Jubilee asked.

"I'm going to jump it." the other mutant responded throwing his cigar off the edge, watching it disappear.

"You're wha…" Jubilee tried to gasp but Wolverine was already flying through the air before she could finish her sentence which turned into a scream as he fell short of the edge. Claws suddenly came out and stabbed into the wall slowing his decent until he finally came to a halt. They watched in awe as he began to climb up toward the other edge.

"That idiot!" Cyclops said then turned to Storm, "You're turn, take Jubilee with you. Nightcrawler I want you to be ready to catch them in case they fall." the orcs were pounding frantically on the telekinetic shield causing Jean to flinch in pain ever-so-slightly, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "Hurry!" Cyclops yelled

Storm took the young mutant by the hands and summoned what little wind there was in the chasm. To her surprise there was more than she thought as it lifted her and Jubilee off the ground and toward other stairway.

"Storm," Jubilee yelled "Whatever you do…don't look down."

"Believe me child!" the older mutant responded "I will do my best to get us to the other side." 

"Watch out!" Wolverine's voice came from below, Storm looked just in time to avoid getting hit by an arrow from above from the far end of the cavern. Several orcs were hiding among the pillars. The effort of avoiding the arrow however took her concentration off the winds and they began to plummet downward, Jubilee screeched but their decent was suddenly halted as the winds came up again and they made it safely to the other side where Wolverine was waiting.

"Good!" Cyclops cheered as he fired his optic blasts toward the orcs who were continuing to shoot arrows at them. "Nightcrawler! Take Jean to the other side! I'll hold them off until you come back."

"but Scott!" Jean protested.

"Do it!" Cyclops yelled, before she could protest Nightcrawler latched onto the mutant and took her to the other side. Cyclops fired into the archway the moment Jean's shield came down. No sooner had he done so than Nightcrawler appeared and took him to the other side. Upon arriving at the other staircase he spotted a bridge which was partially collapsed. The other X-men had already guessed that it was the direction they were supposed to go and they began to hurtle themselves down the stairs to reach it. They arrived at the bottom of the stairs only to find a large group of orcs waiting for them.

"Great!" Wolverine said thundering toward the unfortunate orcs who didn't know what they had gotten themselves into "This must be the welcoming committee!" his claws making a familiar _snikt _sound as he lunged into the orcs. Cyclops fired at the group of orcs behind them on the other stairway before they could begin to shoot at them. Soon all the X-men found themselves engaging the orcs. Cyclops arriving to the battle last saw Nightcrawler receive a heavy blow to the head from an orcish shield, an optic blast knocked the orc to the other side of the room, before it could injure the mutant more. The orcs soon scattered seeing themselves out matched. Jubilee went to Nightcrawler.

"We have to stop!" She said "he's unconscious!"

"Nothin' doing" Wolverine said picking up the other mutant and slinging him over his shoulders. "the elf has survived worse and we have to go before those orcs come back in larger numbers." 

Jean sighed heavily with her shoulders slumped it was obvious that she was strained as it was, and trying to keep up with the others only made it worse.

"Jean…" Cyclops tried but was stopped as an arrow sliced through the air between them. "I'll help you." he finally said putting her arm around his shoulder. As they turned the corner they saw the bridge coming into view. Wolverine was standing in front of it looking ready to fight any orcs that came. Jean's eyes suddenly went from her mutant comrade to the collapsed section of the bridge. Once again the imprint took hold of her reality…

_"You shall not Pass!"_ Gandalf bellowed to the creature that stood at the foot of the bridge. The wizards staff slammed the bridge and Jean watched with the same awe that the Fellowship wore as the monster stepped onto the path that crumbled and caved with it's first foot step. The beast plummeted downward with the wizard standing at the edge of the gap triumphant. Jean cheered to herself but was brought back by a shriek from Jubilee. 

Another group of orcs came and began attacking them in front of the bridge, determined not to let another group of intruders free. Before they could reach them however the telekinetic mutant threw up another wall.

"Jean what are you doing!" Cyclops demanded "You've put too much strain on yourself already!"

"We have to hurry," she muttered looking around and realizing that they had no way to cross the gap in the bridge. With Nightcrawler unconscious and Storm unable to fly effectively she could see only one alternative. "I will complete the bridge."

"You'll what!?" Cyclops said but then saw Jean's telekinetic energy glide across the gap until the bridge was complete.

"Hurry!" She cringed from the exertion. "I can't keep both the wall and the bridge up for much longer."

"Jean…"Cyclops started but saw that it was the only way. "Jubilee, Storm, Wolverine! Across the bridge." he ordered taking Nightcrawler in his arms as the other mutants scurried across the makeshift path.

"Okay, Jean" Cyclops said, "Now you."

"No," She argued fighting hard to concentrate on keeping control, "You first."

"No…Jean!" he tried to argue but saw that the strain was going to over take her and that if he didn't comply she would waste her energy continuing the discussion. "I want you right behind me."

Jean followed directly behind her husband. All the while facing the increasing number of orcs who were gathered in front of the wall, poking and prodding, and bashing it. Cyclops reached the stone part of the bridge still carrying Nightcrawler. Jean followed but then gasped as her first foot hit the stone of the bridge... She suddenly saw Gandalf being pulled into the abyss by a fiery whip. The wizard clung to the edge as Frodo tried frantically to come to his aid. The wizard looked downward.

"_Fly you fools_," he muttered then let himself fall.

Frodo's scream became Jean's as the strain of the vision destroyed her telekinetic wall and bridge and she began to plummet downward. In the last instant she managed to take hold of something…an outstretched hand.

"Jeanie!" Wolverine yelled his entire body almost hanging off the edge "I got you!" the mutant tried to reach out his other hand but began to slide both Jubilee and Storm barely caught his legs in time.

"Logan!" Jean yelled barely holding on to his hand.

"Jean!" he yelled "Give me your other hand!" just as she was about to take the other outstretched hand. Wolverine howled in pain and nearly lost his grip as an arrow pierced his side. "Take my hand!" he grimaced as yet another arrow hit him. This time in the shoulder.

"Jean! Hurry!" Cyclops yelled holding Nightcrawler. "I can't fire with him in my arms you have to hurry!"

The telepath looked to the orcs who were preparing to fire again, then into the eyes of Wolverine and Cyclops. Neither of them missed the expression on her face. 

"JEAN! DON'T!" Wolverine yelled in vain as she released her hold on his hand and began to descend downward. The walls echoed with the screams of four X-men as she was consumed into the darkness.


	2. Premonitions

****

A/N: Alright I told ya all that I would have it done in about a week so here it is. I hope you like it. By the way I forgot to write this in the first chapter but I don't own any of it. Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions I need more (suggestions). Specifically I want to know how long I should have the X-men in Middle Earth. I've got a bunch of ideas ending at Helms Deep and a bunch of ideas ending at the destruction of the Ring. I want to know how far you all think this story should go. Either one is cool with me. So tell me what you think.

Nienna of Sorrow: So I get the impression that when Jean died in X2 you weren't too broken up. J/K. I'm glad that it made you day to see the new story. Thanks for the review and as far as Legolas and Storm…wouldn't you like to know.

****

Wizardsoccor girl: Thanks for the review. Don't worry too much about Jean she's like a fungus. Just when you think you've taken care of them they pop back up…Okay well I suppose that's not a very good analogy but you get the picture.

****

LDSsunshine: Hey thanks for the e-mail. Yeah Wolverine is going to take it pretty hard, but it's not the first time he's seen someone die and won't be the last. Hopefully I can keep the suspense up. Thanks.

****

Mia: Hey thanks for the review.

Chapter 2

Premonitions

Frodo couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes, his mind was assaulted with images of Gandalf's face just before the wizard fell. The hobbit sat up and looked to his friends who were all sleeping soundly. Though he felt great peace in Lothlorien there was so much that troubled him. He felt so much guilt…guilt for Gandalf, for bringing his friends with him on the quest, guilt for not being strong enough. The night was cool and Frodo suddenly felt compelled to walk. As he passed through the trees he thought again of Gandalf and how much the wizard had helped him. Boromir's kind words from earlier came to mind. Frodo knew that the human was right, that he didn't need to feel the weight of the dead in addition to the weight of the Ring but he couldn't help it. Gandalf had given him the choice of the route to take and he had chosen through Moria. Perhaps if he had chosen to continue on the mountain they would have Gandalf with them still. The guilt welled up more inside the hobbit as he suddenly found himself in a beautiful grove full of fountains. There as a small pillar with a dish on it. Frodo's eyes suddenly caught hold of a figure walking towards him.

Galadriel's tall, slender figure, clad in white carried a pitcher which she had filled in a nearby fountain.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked mystically

"What will I see…" Frodo responded feeling the strength of the elven figure before him.

"Even the wisest cannot tell," Galadriel replied cryptically as she poured water into the mirror, "For the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."

Frodo crept up to the mirror looking nervously to the elf queen. Slowly he peered into it as the ripples began to distort his face. He suddenly saw his friends Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam; each of them turning their backs to him. Gradually the image changed to that of the Shire with its green pastures and rolling hills, the images suddenly changed to darkness as he saw his home consumed with fire and orcs slaughtering his people the fire suddenly turned as if it were a great bird which devoured everything in its path…then it changed into the eye. Frodo tried to scream but couldn't, yet he felt the Ring being pulled into the water. As if he had a giant block of stone rather than a ring around his neck. At the last moment Frodo managed to lurch away from the mirror and fall to the ground.

"I know what it is that you saw…" Galadriel said beginning to move toward Frodo but she suddenly stopped, something in the mirror caught her attention. Her head turned ever-so-slightly as the images took form. "What is this?" she marveled, "The mirror shows more, Creatures I have never seen…"

Frodo looked affrightedly at the elf she was staring intensely at the mirror different colors dancing across her face.

"Claws, fire, light," she muttered "great power that I have never seen!" the light from the reflection suddenly became a bright red Galadriel screamed and knocked the basin over. She turned to Frodo desperately trying to inhale.

"What happened?" Frodo asked standing up.

"I saw what the enemy has planned. Just as you did the Eye almost found you when you looked but in doing so I saw a glimpse of more of what was to come. You saw what will happen if you should fail."

Frodo could suddenly hear her thoughts in his mind much like he had felt when Xavier had done the same._ "The Fellowship is breaking. It is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all…"_

Frodo held out the one Ring to offer it to Galadriel herself.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"V…Vhat happened!" Nightcrawler blurted out suddenly waking up. His eyes trying desperately to focus.

"Calm down Kurt." Storm's voice came as she began to lay the other mutant back down on to his bed of leaves. "You were hit on the head. You've been in and out of conciousness for the last few hours. This is the first thing I've heard you say that wasn't in German. How do you feel?"

"Like that orc with the shield was still hitting my head." the furry mutant replied. Calming down as his eyes began to focus on Storm's face. He was suddenly aware of the trees around them and a small fire to his side. He tried to rise but the other mutant pushed him back down.

"Vhere are we?" he asked. "Vhere are the others."

"We escaped that horrible place," Storm said her voice beginning to falter somewhat. "It was midday and we ran until night fall."

"Vhat about my other question." Nightcrawler said he turned his head to see Jubilee sleeping fitfully nearby looking as if she had cried herself to sleep. He could not see any of the other X-men. "Vhat about the others!? Scott? Logan?"

"Logan…is around," Storm said obviously trying hard not to show her emotion. "Scott's looking for him."

"and Jean…?" Nightcrawler asked, Storm did not answer "Vhat happened!?" the mutant yelled sitting up straight his head pounding. He could see tears beginning to escape her eyes.

"No…" Nightcrawler began surmising the other mutants fate but desperate for details "Vhat happened to Je…" but he was interrupted by an unearthly roar. The roar that seemed to belong to creatures of nightmares. A roar he recognized.

"Vhat is Wolverine doing?" he asked.

"Collecting firewood." Storm chocked out.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

The tree came crashing down smashing everything in its path. Wolverine roared again and assaulted another tree with his claws. He had learned from the Indians in Canada to respect nature but he was lost to the animal within himself. The loss of Jean drove the man out of him. His mind went over and over again to her face as she let go of his hand. The next tree fell, as did Wolverine; to his knees, other emotions other than rage taking him as he buried face into his hands and began to sob. A long time before that he would not have allowed himself the luxury of tears, but experience had taught him that they were not a sign of weakness and that it was best not to hold back grief. Again and again he played the scenario in his mind trying to see if he could have saved her. In the corner of his mind he knew that Jean had chosen to sacrifice herself, but he still felt the weight upon his shoulders. He knew Cyclops was in a similar state somewhere else in the woods.

Wolverine sat for a long while thinking of Jean, of the first time he had met her on Krakoa the mutant island. He thought of all the things she had done for him. How much she had taught him and helped him overcome the animal inside of himself. He thought of when she had come back after they all thought that she was dead. She had cheated death once he couldn't believe that she could do it again. Wolverine's thoughts strayed to Cyclops. He could feel himself growing hot as his anger grew. It was his fault, if the mutant leader had fired on the orcs that were shooting the arrows. He would have been able to pull Jean up or maybe she wouldn't have made her decision to let go. Wolverine slammed his claws into the trunk of a tree he had felled in frustration. His mind could not fathom that she had died it didn't feel right to him. He almost thought he could hear her walking toward him. Suddenly he stopped his mourning coming to the realization that he _could_ hear something come toward him.

His mutant senses snapped to life. The mutant felt his blood boil as he could recognize the smell of what was approaching him. The mutant backed away slowly until he had virtually become part of the forest that surrounded him. Both his claws bared. The footsteps grew near. Wolverine's pulse quickened from the thought of revenge. Just as the source of the smell entered the clearing that he had made. The mutant suddenly roared leaping like a feral beast from the trees. More than a dozen orcs scattered in terror as what they thought was some sort of yellow, blue horror, ripped their leader to shreds. A few of the braver attacked while the beast was still busy with their leader. The creature named Wolverine roared cutting one orc in two and slicing right through the blade of another one. The remaining orcs scattered. Wolverine roared after them and managed to grab hold of one. He whirled the creature around to face him and brought his claws back, ready to make one final kill for Jean.

"Wolverine stop!" Cyclops' voice came as the other mutant came running into the clearing. "Don't kill him!"

"Give me one good reason 'one-eye!" Wolverine growled "These monsters are the reason that you're a widower. Way I see it the more we kill the better place this world will be."'

"Logan," Cyclops said lowering his hand tiredly "I know how you feel, but right now we're in the middle of a forest in a time that we have no clue about. We need information, and that monster you have byt the neck may be our only chance to find the Fellowship or Cable."

Wolverine growled angrily not wanting to accept Cyclops' reasoning, but finally the mutant sheathed his claws. Cyclops approached the creature which was still being held by the throat. Looking terrified at him.

"What are you doing in this forest." Cyclops said looking the creature in the eye. The orc didn't respond it just stared at Cyclops' visor terrified.

"You better start talking, Bub" Wolverine said bringing his two outside claws to either side of the orc's throat. "Or do you want to go for number three." his middle claw coming out stopping just as it made contact with the creature's flesh."

"We were hunting the group that came through our domain not long ago." the orc finally said "Their wizard killed our fire god, but at least it took him with it." the orc smiled hideously but then looked nervously at Wolverine. "We followed them as far as the woods of the elf witch. Some of our party entered but we remained. They are dead now or worse, slaves to her. We were returning to Moria our domain."

"He was talking about the Fellowship." Cyclops said to himself then turned back to their captive, "These woods how do we get to them."

"Wish you to die too eh?" the orc smiled a toothless smile "Fine by me. Just follow the river, southward, then you'll come the stinking forest and then the witch will take you and kill you." the orc started laughing hideously until Wolverine bashed its head into a tree trunk.

"Wolverine!" Cyclops said angrily "Was that necessary?"

The other mutant whirled around and faced his leader fuming. "What do you want one-eye!? I didn't kill him! He told us what we need to know I can smell the river from here!"

"Look…" Cyclops sighed, "I'm sorry…but none of this will bring her back. I hurt just as much as you do…"

Wolverine roared and slammed his fist against a tree. "Do you!?" he boomed "At least I'm trying to do something about her being gone! You! What are you doing? Nothing! Just like you did when she was hanging over the edge and I caught her!"

Cyclops clenched his fists tightly "I was holding Kurt!" he countered "Did you just expect me to drop him and try to grab Jean!? I'll be sure to tell him that you wished that he was dead and not…" Cyclops seemed to choke on his words.

Far from satisfied Wolverine continued "It's all the same! When she was Dark Phoenix you just stood and watched her vaporizer herself. You never cared for her! You never deserved her!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cyclops roared his hands shooting up to his visor, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Wolverine smiled and bore his claws "Yes, that's it Scotty boy! Lets do this!"

"NO!" a voice came from above as Storm floated down in between them. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING! DO YOU THINK THAT KILLING EACH OTHER WILL BRING BACK THE DEAD! WE ARE LOST IN ANOTHER TIME AND HAVE NO WAY OF GETTING A BACK AND ALL YOU TWO CAN DO IS THINK ABOUT HOW TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

"Fine!" Wolverine growled sheathing his claws, "You win 'Ro, but me and one-eye will talk about this later."

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"JEAN!" Xavier blurted out as his eyes snapped open, his room filled with darkness. Suddenly his door flew open and Rogue charged in.

"Professor!" she said "are you alright? Ah heard ya yellin out."

"Yes, Rogue" Xavier replied "I'm fine, but I felt something. Like a psychic cry for help. I fear for our fellow X-men. Where ever they are."

"Don't worry Professor," Rogue said "Beast will find out what happened to them. Ah think that he's still studying in the lab. We'll get them back."

"I know," Xavier responded though his voice betrayed his true feelings "I only hope that we will be able to help them in time. I fear grave things are about to happen."

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Next time: The X-men reach Lothlorien and a new evil looms in Middle Earth.


	3. LostLorien

****

A/N: Alright everyone here's then next chapter. Now if any of you think that this is going a bit slow just remember it took me six chapters to get the Fellowship and the X-men to meet so don't worry I'll get them together. Thanks to Zammy for the review.

Mia: Hey thanks for the last review. Now in my story I've got Jubilee figured to be about 16 or 17. I don't know that I'll be having her hook up with Legolas. He's a few thousand years old and with her being a teenager that's just too big an age gap. Remember that in the last one I had Legolas and Rogue flirting but even you get past the age difference you have to deal with the whole elf/human thing. Sorry for letting you down I hope that you keep reading this story even though I'm not going to be doing that. But I can guarantee that Jubilee will have an important role in this story and will get some loven, but even saying that I don't need to bump it up to PG-13 to do that. All of the love stuff in the LothR trilogy was PG rated so I'm going to keep it at that level. Once again thanks for the review. Please keep reading!

****

Amalie: Thanks I take that as a compliment that you want me to write a Drizzt story and I'm glad that you like this one. I just barely started reading R.A. Salvatore, I just finished the Dark Elf Trilogy  So I don't know that I feel like I know Drizzt well enough to write a good fic about him, but I will think about it.

****

LDSsunshine girl: Thanks for the review. Now about Galadriel seeing the X-men…I'm going to quote Magneto from the first movie "Are you sure you saw what you saw?" and as far as who would win between One-eye and Wolvie…don't be to sure I think if they really fought to the death they would both wind up killing each other. Thanks again

****

Chapter 3

Lost-Lorien

"Can we please have a break!" Jubilee puffed trailing behind he fellow x-men. "My sides feel like they're about to split open!"

"Then you should not have drinken so much water on our last break child," Storm scolded while looking behind at the teenage mutant who was now scowling terribly in her direction.

"I'm afraid that I have to side with Jubilation." Nightcrawler said lightly touching his temple "I fear that I can't go on much further unless we take a few minutes to rest,"

Cyclops stopped running upon hearing this, "What's happened Kurt?" he asked looking to his comrade. Who was now leaning against a tree for added support"

"Nothing…" the mutant responded "I just feel light-headed that's all. I fear that I am making our progress slow indeed."

"There's nothing to worry about," Cyclops said, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder "It's not like we are trying to run a marathon or meet a deadline."

"Speak for yerself," Wolverine said gruffly "That orc said this place was ruled by a witch. Now personally I would like to find the Fellowship before she finds us. Hopefully they know where we can go to avoid trouble; seeming how they know their way around here and we don't."

Cyclops sighed not wanting to get into an argument with his teammate, "Can you still smell the trail that the orcs left behind? How close are we?"

Wolverine sniffed the air "Not nearly close enough, the scent is getting weaker. I almost think that we were tricked."

"Knowing our luck, we were," Jubilee snorted sarcastically "Follow the river," she mocked.

"It'll be okay girl," Wolverine said trying to comfort his "protégé" in his own way, "We've been in tighter spots."

Cyclops knew that the other mutant was right, but to him everything still looked hopeless, dark, Jubilee's sarcasm had brought home something he had already thought. The advice of following the river was indeed easier said than done. It branched off in many places and often there were so many trees and brush that it made it impossible to even see the river without considerable effort to scrape ones way to it. Only Wolverine's enhanced tracking abilities and Storm occasionally flying above the trees to view their progress, had kept them near it

Slowly the mutant's thoughts crept backward to the black memory of the dark cavern they had arrived in. Thoughts turned to Jean. The look on her face as she fell: the same look that she had when she had decided that she was to dangerous to exist as Dark Phoenix. He felt lost without her. She had always been someone who made him feel like he was a capable leader. Cyclops suddenly turned to Storm in an effort to distract himself.

"Ororo," he said "Fly up above the trees and see if you can spot anything."

"What do you want me to look for?" she asked "I will only see what I have seen every other time. Far away mountains, and endless forests and our long and crooked river."

"Just humor me," Cyclops said.

Without another word the mutant woman caused the winds to elevate her far above the surrounding foliage and above the ever thickening canopy of branches until she felt the cool rush of air hit her face. The mutant woman again gasped at the beauty of Middle-earth. The memory of the first time she had taken flight in this land was still etched into her memory. The sight had nearly brought her to tears. The land was so untamed, pure, there was no hint of pollution in the, air, it was crisp and sweet. She could see the mountain they had emerged from, now only part of a large chain covered in mist. She remained in the air, losing sense of time, merely reveling in the sensation of the rich land she was in. She understood why the Fellowship had wanted to return here so badly. Finally Storm managed to pull her attention back to the task she had been given. Scanning the earth below her for anything that Cyclops might want to know about.

She could see the river they had been following; they had strayed a little from it, yet not enough to fuss over. Ahead all she could see was endless forests, Though some distance before her, the trees seemed to be much larger and different than the rest. Not seeing anything noteworthy she decided that it was time to rejoin the group, as she knew that Wolverine would be getting impatient to leave again. Taking one last glimpse of the landscape, she began her decent. It was only then that she spotted something by the river. It was only there for fleeting second, but she knew that it wasn't an animal. She stopped herself and gazed at the water again but this time nothing seemed to be there. Quickly she landed.

"There's something at the river," she said looking to Cyclops who was sitting next to Nightcrawler on the ground.

"What?" he responded, the rest of the x-men turning to hear her report. Storm looked around half-embarrassed by her answer.

"I don't know," she said "I only saw it for a second, but I'm sure that it wasn't an animal."

"We had better check it out." Cyclops said dusting himself up as he stood, "Is it very far?" he asked

Storm shook her head about to respond but was interrupted by Jubilee "You can't be serious." she moaned looking to Cyclops "Now in addition to looking for some forest ruled by a witch, we're going to hunt some…thing! That Storm _thinks_ she saw!? It could have been anything."

"Exactly," Cyclops replied "and with us all alone in a time, a place that we know nothing about, _Anything_ could be a threat to us and all the more reason be sure that we see what we're up against. Now lets go, Storm lead the way,"

Jubilee rolled her eyes, as Storm began to make toward the river with Cyclops behind her, "What about Kurt?" She asked looking to Wolverine, desperate for an excuse "He's still hurt."

"I feel fine lipshen," the mutant said as he stood up and began to follow Cyclops into the woods. "All I needed was to catch my breath."

"You know darlin'" Wolverine said "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Are you serious?" Jubilee asked.

"Course I am," Wolverine responded beginning to make his way toward the river "You just stay here and wait and we'll be back in no time. Just holler if anymore orcs come."

"Orcs?" Jubilee said her eyes growing wide. Turning her gaze from Wolverine who now had his back to her, to the forest which almost seemed to come to life before her very eyes. "Wolvie!" she called running to her mentor, "Wait up! Suddenly looking for this phantom that Storm saw seems like a great idea! In fact I'm surprised that I hadn't thought of it!"

"I thought you'd see it my way," Wolverine grinned.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Hank, tell me you have some good news," Xavier said as he wheeled into the laboratory. The furry blue mutant scientist was hunched over a computer, reading something on the screen; with a cup of coffee sitting next to him.

"It's funny you should put it like that," Beast said taking a sip from his mug. Not entirely sounding like his usual self. Turning to face the Professor, who noticed heavy bags under the other mutants eyes he lifted his drink high into the air "This makes forty-two!" he said with a tired smile.

"I'm sorry Hank," Xavier said, though he had been up most the night as well; ever since his premonition. "Have you found out anything."

"As I was articulating," Beast said "It's funny that you should ask me if I have good new. Quite humorous indeed."

"Beast," Xavier sighed "I know this will sound rude, but if you don't tell me what you know I'm going to have to search for my answer inside your mind."

"Very well, Professor," Beast replied "I only find it humorous that you should ask me for good new, because for once I do!"

"You know what happened to them?" Xavier said hopefully "Is that the good news?"

Beast simply smiled, taking a gulp of coffee, then he frowned unpleasantly, "I also unfortunately as usual have bad news as well."

Xavier couldn't help but roll his eyes, his patience running thin. "Hank, I'm never letting you touch coffee again! Now tell me what's going on! Where are Cyclops, and the others!"

Beast took another gulp of coffee then looked at his leader, "From what I've been able to ascertain from the read-outs I received. I have come to believe that our teammates are on Middle-earth!"

"What? Where the Fellowship came from?" Xavier said confusedly "How can that be?"

"I believe that it has something to do with the magic that Gandalf used to return themselves there, and the technology that Cable uses to "Body-slide" from one location to another." Beast responded.

"So your saying that the energy that Cable used to body-slide reacted with…" Xavier said attempting to catch on to what the other mutant was telling him.

"With what seems to be a residual trace of the energy that Gandalf used, thus creating a portal between the two time periods." Beast finished smiling broadly at his own deduction. Finishing off his mug of coffee.

Xavier sighed taking in everything he had just been told "Now what's the good news?" he said looking at the other mutant in the eyes.

Beast frowned awkwardly "umm…Professor…I'm afraid that was the good news."

"What!?" Xavier said "You mean that it's good news that they're lost in a long-forgotten time period that is filled to brimming with all sorts of terrible monsters!"

"Well…yes!" Beast said "At least we know where they are and how they got there. Also if they can locate the Fellowship, Gandalf will be able to return them here."

"Just the same," Xavier said "Do you know of a way that we might be able to bring them back?"

"That's the bad news," Beast replied "You see, there are only two men that I can think of that could duplicate the kind of energy that we would need to reopen the portal and one of them is on Middle-earth."

"Cable," Xavier concluded "Who is the other?"

"We know him by the name of Sinister." Beast frowned dreadfully.

………………………………................................................................................................

The trees and shrubbery had only grown thicker as they neared the river, Wolverine was took the lead and began to hack a path for the rest of his teammates, who trudged along slowly. The going was made even more frustrating by the constant complaining, and moaning that came from Jubilee.

"This so sucks!" she ranted as she crashed through the narrow path Wolverine had made, still managing to get her legs scratched up. "I can't believe this sort of stuff always happens to me! I mean honestly! What did I do to deserve this!?"

"Keep that up," Cyclops said "and you'll really be asking yourself that question, because I'm going to…"

"Shutup!" Wolverine growled, "We're almost to the river and I think that 'Ro was right. There is something up there, I can barely smell it, hard to tell, I think its in the river to cover up its tracks."

"That would explain why you can't get a good scent," Nightcrawler said.

"Yeah," Wolverine said his voice dropping to a whisper "it smells familiar somehow I just can't place it."

"Do you know where this thing is?" Cyclops asked

"Straight ahead I think," Wolverine said,

"Alright," Cyclops said formulating a plan in his head "Storm, fly above and try to get a look at it. Wolverine scout ahead try find it, then come back and tell us. With luck it's something friendly, maybe an elf, or dwarf."

No sooner had the x-man given the orders, then Wolverine had disappeared into the woods calling upon his hunting skills to sneak upon his prey without a sound. Storm flew straight upward above the trees and disappeared from view.

"Now lets just hope we haven't bitten off more than we can chew." Cyclops sighed. They sat there for some time. The forest had seemed to go just as quiet as they had. Making a noise seemed like breaking one of Xavier's rules. As if their surroundings were waiting for something, anticipating a sudden event. It was just then that they heard Wolverine roar loudly, followed by a high pitch shriek. The trio of x-men sprang to life rushing toward the sound of their teammate, now not caring if they were carved up by the forest.

Suddenly a pale figure leapt out right in front of Jubilee and sped past her. Wolverine came rushing behind nearly knocking the shocked mutant teenager over.

"Was that…?" Cyclops yelled at Wolverine who continued his chase.

"Who else could it be!" Wolverine called back. The trio now turned and joined Wolverine in his chase. Storm suddenly came barreling down out of the trees and fired a lightning bolt in front of the figure, the creature fell backward allowing Wolverine to pounce and wrestle it to the ground. Cyclops was the first to catch up to them. The creature still struggling to get out of Wolverine's grasp. Jubilee and Nightcrawler finally caught up.

"You!" Jubilee said

"Don't hurt us!" Gollum cried "Don't let nasty monster eat us!"

………………………………................................................................................................


	4. Sinister Meetings

A/N: Hoo-kay, I finally got this chapter done! Sorry this one took so long. Basically it chalks up to a bunch of factors the big two being 1: I was gone during the weekend on a big manly campout thing that involved eating steak and shooting skeet (it rocked!) but the #2 reason was bigger: I got really busy writing another story. It's an original fiction story. So I might post it sometime on Fictionpress.net. If I do I'll inform you. Now my only other thing that I have to say is that I am still waiting for suggestions on how far this story should go. Until the fall of Isenguard or the return of Gondor's King. Keep in mind if I write the latter this story could get really long, but I'm prepared for either so it's up to you guys. Thanks!

Nienna of Sorrow: Hey I'm glad you approve of the way I'm writing our favorite weather-wielding mutant. As far as her hooking up with Legolas, I'm not sure, as I explained in the last update it's hard to get human and an elf together. I'm still considering it though.

LDSsunshine girl: Yeah it seemed appropriate to me for Beast to get a caffeine high. Glad you liked the story and thanks for the e-cards. I tried to send you a fricken hilarious LotR music video but the file was to big. Do you have a win-zip or something? If you do I'll send it to you. Anyway thanks again

Zammy: Haldir and the troops eh Zammy? Okay I'll see what I can do.

Mia: Hey thanks for the kind words you had in your review! I'm glad you understand the whole Jubolas- ship thing. As far as who she's hooking up with all I have to say is. Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. But I defiantly agree that Jubilee has been through a lot and is mature for her age, she's just not…like a thousand years old mature. Thanks again

Also thanks to Ms.L.P.Weasly for her review.

Chapter 4

Sinister meetings

"Hurry up!" Gollum cried, looking behind himself to see the group of mutants still following him. Though they were some distance away, "Oh very nice precious very nice indeed," he muttered to himself, "Nasty monsters find us and now they wants us to take them to the nasty elveses,"

"But they will kill us!" he moaned in higher voice "Nasty human with shiny claws will eats uss!"

"But the nasty elveses will kill us too!" he countered himself "They knows that we wants the Precious and that the nasty little hobbitses haves it!"

"We've got to run away!" he moaned "We've got to hide! The elveses will hurt us!"

"Patients my Precious, my Love," he said "If we run now we will only get caught again."

"Who are you talking to?" Gollum heard one of the mutants growl at him, the one with the claws, the same one who was always first to catch up to him. "Don't go trying to run off on us again cause if you do we'll catch yeh and then I won't be so nice." The mutant popped his claws out, causing Gollum to shriek

"Don't hurt us, Precious," he pleaded "We doesn't wants to die, We are your friend, yesss, precious!"

"Friend," the mutant snorted "right…I warn you that if you try anything I'll…"

"Wolverine," Storm's voice came from behind "Leave the creature be, The Goddess knows how much suffering it has gone through."

"Just making sure that it doesn't try to escape again," Wolverine responded quickly, then looked concerned at his teammate "You okay?" he asked

"I will be fine," She panted, though she did not look it. It had been almost three days since they had left the mountain they had arrived in. They had been on the constant move ever since, and while they had plenty of water due to the river that they were following, none of them had eaten in their entire journey. They had been too aggrieved at first with the loss of Jean to even think about eating and the woods, seemed to be devoid of game; the orcs having frightened them away, Wolverine had guessed. Then there was their "guide", after they had captured Gollum, he had promised to take them to the woods where the Fellowship had fled, but his word seemed to be as slippery as the fish he always talked of eating. Several times he had tried to sneak off, only to be stopped by Wolverine who could track him, or by Storm who would fly above and spot him making a break for it. Storm had reported that they were nearing a different kind of forest, the trees began to take on a different shade of green and be much larger. With every mile, Gollum became more and more nervous.

Storm looked behind her to see Cyclops and the others still a good distance away, "We had better wait for them here" she said, Wolverine merely nodded then looked around sniffing the air,

"I'm going do a bit of hunting darling," he said "See if I can't find us something to eat, You going to be okay with _him_?"

He indicated Gollum who was perched on a rock, staring at them angrily.

"I will be fine," Storm said "I pray that you find success," Wolverine was gone in a second, leaving her alone with the creature that was now following Wolverine unswervingly with it's eyes.

"You will not be able to abandon us even with him gone." Storm said matter-of-factly. "I will be able to spot you from above, so unless you can turn invisible, running away won't do you much good."

Gollum suddenly turned to her and gave the mutant a smile that made her very nervous. "Run away?" he said the smile growing even wider "_US? Run away!?_" the creature let out a disturbing laugh "No, No, No, We doesn't wants to run away, We just doesn't likes nasty hairy monster with clawses. We wants to help _you_!" Storm almost shuddered at the way he had suddenly become so eager-to-please.

Gollum bounded over to her until he was less than a foot away from her face. "Yess, Precious, we wants to help," Storm looked at the creature angrily trying to warn him not to touch her. Yet he did not move one way or the other "Why does it wants to go to see nasty elves We wonders? Does it like nasty cruel elveses? Nasty, cruel, wicked elveses who will hurt you. Yess that is what they will do Precious."

"I am positive that no elf would ever do such a thing to us," Storm replied confidently, though she admitted she had only ever met one elf before. She had no idea if other elves were as kind-hearted and well mannered as Legolas had been, but something inside her indicated that the majority of elves did share the same admirable attributes.

"They are trixy!" Gollum said "We knows! They had us, they hurt us, and beat us. You will see. They will come at you with arrows and kill you, hurt you, cut you, beat you, and torture you…"

Before Gollum could continue Cyclops, Jubilee, and Nightcrawler immerged from the foliage, looking very worn out, their clothes ripped and torn from the sharp bushes near the river. Their faces dirty from the day of travel. Upon looking at them Storm realized that she too, more than likely had a similar appearance.

"Getting chummy with the freak?" Jubilee asked upon seeing Gollum so close to Storm,

"Jubilee!" Nightcrawler scolded, "You should know better that! How many times have we been called freaks?"

"Sorry," Jubilee admitted suddenly becoming very interested with her toes.

"Where's Wolverine?" Cyclops asked while he stretched slightly.

"He's gone looking for food," Storm replied "He should be back soon."

"Great," the mutant leader muttered, "It would have been nice if he had done that the first night we got here instead of trying to carve away the entire forest."

"We can help!" Gollum chirped as he trotted over to Cyclops's side. "We can catch nice fish! Yes nice, juicy, sweet fishes! At the river! We was looking for fishes when nice people found us!"

Cyclops didn't respond he merely eyed the creature with his arms folded. Gollum almost seemed dog-like in its enthusiasm to help.

"We will go!" Gollum smiled as he edged toward the direction of the river "and come back with big fishes!"

"No you won't," Cyclops finally said unfolding his arms. "At least not without me. Lets see if you can make good on your promise."

Storm watched as the pair disappeared from view behind the thick blanket of vegetation. She felt a breeze which seemed more ominous than refreshing to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another sleepless, nightmare-filled night had done very little to change Professor Xavier's mind, as he wheeled toward cerebro, with Beast in tow. Each night the dreams had become more clear, Jean was in grave danger, and no one on middle-earth could help her. He knew now that he had but one choice.

"Sir," Beast cried "I really must protest! This is much to risky! Think of the consequences! Think of what might happen if you do this!"

"Think of what will happen if I don't!" Xavier replied suddenly halting and looking the other mutant in the eye, "Every night I see Jean's fate! Do you really want her to die? Do you really want to risk losing your teamates: Logan, Scott, Ororo? Do you want our friends in the Fellowship to die?"

"No, Sir," Beast admitted "But even if these dreams are some sort of psychic omen how do you know that we are not too late? How do you know that Jean and the others aren't already dead? You know just as well as I do that we can't trust Sinister."

"I know Hank," Xavier said putting his hand on the other mutant's shoulder "But I also know that we are not too late and I would never dream of trusting Sinister. But I am willing to bet that he will be quite eager to help us with both Scott, and Cable missing, he will have lost two of his favorite genetic construction kits. Don't worry I will not let him know exactly where our teammates are and I will not let him know of the Ring."

"I certainly hope that you are right about this sir," Beast sighed "Because with that Ring, Sinister could possibly be even worse than Magneto if he had it."

"Believe me no one knows better than I how dangerous that Ring is," Xavier replied beginning to move again "When I find him, we'll prepare the team so we can be ready for anything when we try to contact him."

Beast sighed again, as he watched Professor Xavier make his way to Cerebro's large doors and begin to pass the security checks. The more he thought of it, the more terrified he became.

"Mr. Sinister with the Ring of Power." He muttered "Now that is a nightmare would keep one up at night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gollum splashed loudly through the water, even managing to spray Cyclops who was some distance away. The mutant rolled his eyes wondering how the creature intended to catch all the _nice_ fish that he was scaring away. Gollum suddenly sloshed his way over to the mutant leader, a stupid smile on his face.

"We can't find any fishes!" he said in exasperation

"I wonder why?" Cyclops growled "I hope that Wolverine is having better luck."

"It doesn't like hairy, clawed, monster does it Precious?" Gollum suddenly said making Cyclops wonder if he was being addressed or not.

"No my love it doesn't," Gollum said in a deeper voice "We can see it in it's face. It hates the clawed monster. Like us."

"Clawed monster?" Cyclops asked "You mean Wolverine?"

"Yes, we does," Gollum replied appearing to have just realized that Cyclops had been there, "We've seen nasty monster hunt. Looking for food for you then killing and eating, bringing nothing back for his friends."

"What?" Cyclops said.

"Oh yesss," Gollum oozed "We've seen him with our own eyeses. Killing animals, eating them raw even with fur…not very scrumptious."

"I don't believe you." Cyclops said with less confidence than he had intended. Knowing full well that the possibility of Wolverine doing such things could not be excluded considering how hard he had taken Jeans death.

Upon seeing this moment of doubt Gollum splashed toward him. "One eyed man is sad!" he said "We sees it. The clawed one wants to hurt Us, every time he talks to Us he tells us that he will kill Us and then kill you. He is wicked and he is false."

Cyclops studied the creature before him. He knew that Wolverine had indeed been threatening it, of that he had no doubt. Just as Wolverine had threatened to kill him. Normally he would have shrugged it off as one of Wolverine's many personality flaws, yet here alone in some unknown woods away from most of the things that kept them united: Professor X, the full team... Jean; the mutant leader could almost imagine the other mutant crossing the line.

Gollum was groping at Cyclops's arm trying to get his trust, "You can't let nasty clawed one kill you. Kill him first. We've seen the red lightses that you has, It would only take a second. Yes Preciousss, only a second,"

The mutant looked down at the creature, suddenly coming to his senses. "Why you twisted little toad!" he growled causing Gollum to shriek and fall backward into the water. "I almost believed you! But all your trying to do is get us to fight so you can run away!"

"NO!" Gollum screamed "We swears that we tells you the truth! Wicked clawed one wants to kill us! He wants to hurt you! You will see and you will weep for us Precious! Yes as we've seen you weep when you think nobody's looking."

Cyclops made a disgusted sound then looked at the water, now sure that they would catch nothing "Let's go," he growled. "I think that I've been alone with you for to long. You're actually making sense to me."

The pair made there way through the foliage and trees until they came to the rest of the group. They sat looking quite miserable, only perking up at seeing them return, but the excitement soon died as they saw that they had not returned with food. Wolverine had still not returned and the sun was beginning to dim in the west. Cyclops knew that they would not be able to cover anymore distance that day. Gollum crept to a tree near them trying to avoid eye contact with Storm. Jubilee was busy trying to bandage a scratch she had received during their trek and quietly groaning about her "luck"

Cyclops sat next to Nightcrawler who was humming gently to himself. The blue mutant looked at his leader quietly.

"No luck then." he said more commenting than questioning.

"No," Cyclops responded exasperated "Though I doubt that Gollum took me there to showcase his fishing skills. Now I _know_ why he's so sickly thin."

"Well give us a few more days," Nightcrawler smiled "and we'll look just like him! Maybe the Fellowship will think that he's got five twins! All trying to get the Ring."

"Except Wolverine of course," Cyclops snorted "He seems to be doing quite well for himself."

"Chalk it up to his healing factor mien fruend" the blue mutant responded.

"Are you so sure?" Cyclops found himself asking "He's been very resentful ever since we got here, even a bit feral…you don't think…"

The mutant couldn't finish his sentence, the calm of the woods was shattered by an inhuman roar. Gollum hopped up frightenly looking ready to bolt at any second.

"What was that Precious?" he said "Is it orcses? Is it trollses?"

"I think that it was Wolverine!" Storm said, the roar came again followed by the crashing of trees.

"He sounds like he's in trouble!" Nightcrawler added jumping up. Jubilee was already running toward the sound.

"What are we waiting for!?" she yelled.

"Jubilee No!" Cyclops hollered but it was too late she was already pressing into the woods toward the sound. The mutant leader sighed heavily and ran after her with the other X-men behind him. Ignoring the pain as a low branch swipped him across the head. He could feel warm trickle of blood coming down the side. They could tell that Wolverine was not far as they could still hear him roaring. Suddenly Cyclops whirled around; they had left Gollum alone. He looked to see Nightcrawler and Storm following them but could tell that the creature had taken it's opportunity escape. He turned again and stopped dead in his tracks.

Before them, Wolverine emerged from the trees covered in blood, with arrows protruding from his back and side.

"Run!" he roared, but suddenly an arrow whizzed out of the trees and caught him in the small of the back knocking him over.

"Wolvie!!" Jubilee shrieked. Cyclops looked to his fallen comrade and then turned to see where the arrow had come from.

The answer was pointed right at his face. The mutant jumped upon seeing an arrow aimed at him, not less than two inches from his visor. The owner of the arrow belonged to a blonde elf who was looking at him menacingly. More elves suddenly appeared each with a bow drawn. Cyclops looked to see one elf come out of the woods clutching his side, blood seeping from the wound obviously inflicted by Wolverine's claws. Nightcrawler who had at first smiled upon seeing the elves now had his hands up. Many of them were talking amongst themselves in their own language, pointing at them with a mixture of curiosity and disgust.

"Where have I seen these looks before?" Storm asked bitterly, holding her hands up as well. Jubilee was kneeled before Wolverine trying to get him to stand up. The mutant moved a little but otherwise made no sign that he was still alive.

A tall elf with blonde almost white hair approached them. "So these are the creatures that Lady Galadriel sent us to capture." he said looking at Cyclops. "Creatures with claws," he indicated at Wolverine, "creatures of fire, and light."

"Who are you?" Cyclops growled angrily "Who's this Galadriel? Is she that evil witch that we've heard about?"

The elf looked as if he had been slapped in the face, He approached Cyclops fuming "You will watch you tongue, monster!" he snapped "and if you ever speak that way about Lady Galadriel I will personally see that you get you just punishment for the offense!"

"Listen," Storm said "We are not your enemies. We only came here looking for the Fellowship of the Ring."

The elf turned to her and smiled happily as if he was getting some joke that they didn't "We know that," he said "but you are too late, the Fellowship departed from our borders this morning. They are well beyond your reach now... Servants of Sauron!"

"We are no servants of your Dark Lord!" Nightcrawler said "and we mean you no harm!"

"Is that why your partner attacked Elros?" the elf said motioning to the elf that was clutching his side.

"Well if we are here to destroy you then why not kill us instead of boring us with your theories," Cyclops said his hand moving smoothly up to his visor.

"Because we are here on behalf of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and they wish you to be captured alive. I only lament that we were unable to carry out their instructions completely as we had to kill the clawed one"

As if on cue slowly pushed himself off the ground slightly. Several arrows suddenly pointed at him.

"_Iluvatar maer!_" the elf suddenly exclaimed upon seeing the mutant who he thought was dead "I see now that Lady Galadriel was not mistaken upon how powerful and dangerous you would be."

"If you are not going to kill us," Storm said "Then what are you going to do."

"That will be for my Lord and Lady to decide," the elf said suddenly turning to his companions "_gwedh ti, a toba_"

Several other elves suddenly produced robes and blind folds. Storm looked to Cyclops who merely nodded to her, "Lets try to see if we can reason with this Lord and Lady of theirs," he said quietly as the elves began to bind his hands behind his back.

The lead elf turned to another of his kind, and began speaking in his own tongue.

"Well if you've got us captured at least speak so we can understand you!" Jubilee hissed, The elf turned to her with eyebrows raised, a mischievous smile suddenly played across his lips.

"Tell Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn," the elf finished in the common tongue "That Haldir has captured the spies and is bringing them as we, speak to their presence."

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"How very interesting." the sinister voice said from the shadows. Glowing red eyes shining brightly from the seat he occupied. Havoc merely nodded trying as hard as he could not to look intimidated. Though he had every right to be. He was alone in the headquarters of Mr. Sinister. Although he knew that the X-men were flying high above him in a Blackbird Jet and would come to his rescue by a mere thought, which would trigger Cerebro to alert them. Alex Summers still had to admit to himself that he was in the serpents den. Professor X hadn't liked the idea of him coming alone, but in the end the mutant leader recognized it as the best. Sinister was obsessed with the Summer's bloodline and had tried time and again to control either Alex or his brother Cyclops. The mutant had volunteered to enter Sinister's hideout, the moment that Professor X had located it.

"So you've lost your dear friends." Sinister said quietly sounding pleased with himself "and you need me to get them back for you?"

"All I want is for you to give me one of your teleportation devices and I'll go and find Scott and the others." Havoc said making sure that Sinister knew that he was not being invited to go along for the ride.

"and in return?" Sinister asked curiously "What shall I receive? You know that I would never give something that valuable to someone like you. No doubt your Professor would like to use it as well."

Havoc held his breath this was the moment of truth to find out if their plan would succeed "A sample of my D.N.A." he finally said.

Sinister suddenly stood up. His pale face coming in the dim light, looking like the cat that had just made a meal of a nest full of birds. "Now that is something!" he smiled "Summers D.N.A. You do realize what I might do with that don't you?"

Havoc nodded.

"and you still wish to make the trade," Sinister concluded "My then, you must be worried."

The room went deathly silent, as Sinister appeared to be considering the trade, rubbing his chin slightly, glancing at the X-man before him. Havoc again tried to keep his face neutral, with his hands behind his back.

"Then it's a deal!" Sinsister finally said with a wicked smile.

"You can have a sample after I am sure that the device you gave me works and isn't sabotaged." Havoc said.

"but of course!" Sinister smiled, then turned and pressed a commlink on his wall "Creed, get up here and bring a portable teleporter with you!" the enigmatic villain smirked at the mutant who still stood before him. After a few minutes the doors behind him open, Havoc heard a low growl as he turned and beheld Sabertooth entering the room, carrying a metal object that looked like an armband.

"What brings you here, pretty boy?" Sabertooth mocked his fangs almost gleaming in the muted light. "I didn't know that Sinister accepted softies now."

Havoc gave a look of pure venom to the clawed mutant but said nothing.

"Give Mr. Summers the device, and then escort him out the door." Sinister commanded, Sabertooth complied immediately handing the metallic object to the other mutant. Without a word Havoc turned and made for the door. Sabertooth bowed slightly and held out his arms in mock reverence.

"After you!" he smirked

"Mind you, Alex Summers!" Sinister said as the mutant exited the room "If you double cross me and don't send my reward. My wrath will be swift and decisive!"

Havoc merely nodded as the door shut behind him. Before him was a hallway and at the end was freedom. "_Don't worry big brother,_" he thought "_I'm coming for you_"

In the darkness his office, Sinister sat at his desk contemplating the deal he had just made. A malignant smile dancing on his lips. Suddenly something stirred in the blackness, a blue mutant immerged from the shadows.

"Then it's done," Mystique said.

"Oh no." Sinister responded with a look of pure delight on his face "It's only begun! That Ring that you told me of will be mine!"


	5. Mutant Foresight, Elvish Foresight

A/N: Wow! Another chapter done. First of all I would like to apologize to anybody who has been waiting this long time for me to update, normally I don't take this long. Every time I sat down to work on it, I found that I could only work on my original story. So I can finally sat that I finished that original fic, and the beginning is posted at Fictionpress.com. I worked really hard on it so if anybody wants to go check it out I would be much appreciated. My author name on that website is **Kusco1 **and the story is called The Legend of the Golden Mountain. Once again if anybody wants to read it I would be much obliged and that person would become my hero. Anyway one last thing. Once again I would like to say that while I know that this is a comic-verse fic and not a movie-verse. I couldn't help but make another joke. So lets see if you guys can pick up on it!

A Wandering Minstrel: Hey thanks for the review! I'm glad that you have liked both stories! And yeah my grammar has improved somewhat. There was a time when I had awesome grammar. Then I lived in Argentina for two years and almost forgot English so it kinda ruined that. Well anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

LDS-sunshine: Yeah I actually think that Sinister will be a bit scarier in this fic than Magneto was in the last. As far as the music video goes. I can't remember where I found it so I'll look and if I can find the sight I'll tell you. And the original fic is up if you want to read it. Thanks for everything.

Nienna of Sorrow: Thanks for the review and had I known that Havoc would be so popular I would have included him sooner. Thanks again!

Ms.L.P.Weasley: Don't worry I don't plan on killing anybody else…yet.

Woods Witch: Thanks for the review, and I do think that this story will go clear to RotK but I'll end it at the end of Two Towers, and then make a third story. So it will be the Lord of the Mutants trilogy. Thanks again.

Mia: Thanks for the review. I'm glad to see that you think this story has a plot. When I figure out what it is I'll be sure to tell you!

Chapter 5

Mutant Foresight, Elvish Foresight

"Will you get yer hands off of me!" Jubilee howled as she was being led up the path of trees, her eyes blindfolded, and hands tied behind her back. "If Cyclops hadn't told me to not fight, you'd all be in big trouble right now!"

The elves that were trying to lead her looked to Haldir, who merely rolled his eyes and signaled for them to release her arms so she could walk by herself.

"I'd suggest you keep a bit more quiet darlin'," Wolverine said from behind her, though he had to be carried for the first little while of their journey he was now well recovered, much to the amazement of the elves who had shot him.

"Well maybe they wouldn't be doing this to us if you hadn't tried to kill the…" Jubilee started yelling back, but was cut short as her foot hit a tree root and the young mutant toppled to the ground. Gashing her leg. A few elves immediately stooped to help her up, but stopped as she started yelling at them "I told ya to let me go!" she hollered "I can handle this on my own!"

"If you keep this up girl," Wolverine chided, "They're going to gag you or something." though he suspected that they wouldn't. It had already been a day since they had been captured and if the elves thought had taken the mutant girls rantings that long without taking action, it was doubtful that they would now.

"I must admit," Storm said from behind him, "Logan has a point child. You may as well save your energy. Who knows how long we shall be walking."

"Not far," Haldir's voice came as he looked back at the group of captured mutants. "We shall be arriving, in Lothlorien tomorrow. For now we will rest."

The elves began to undo the x-men's blindfolds and then they're hands, while a few elves stood at all times with bows at the ready. The x-men took the next couple minutes soaking in everything they could. The trees looked much different than the ones they had seen when they had first been captured. It was dusk and they could hear birds now. Suddenly a rope ladder dropped from one of the massive trees. Haldir looked to Cyclops who was still rubbing his wrists, trying to get the circulation back into them.

"It is too dangerous to be on the ground during the night. You must climb, and be warned that should you or any of your comrades attempt anything, my troops, and others who are positioned in the trees, will take immediate action."

Cyclops merely nodded and glanced at the other x-men with a look meant to tell them that they were to do exactly as they were told. The mutant approached the ladder, the thin rope seemed to shimmer in the dark, and while it did not look like it would support his weight, it proved to be able to hold the weight of several others including himself. Gradually they reached a wooden platform that had been built near the top of the tree, there a small company of elves waited with their bows ready. The mutant leader merely waited for his comrades to reach the top, helping them climb upon the platform. Finally Haldir came up and the rope ladder was drawn up as well.

The elf instructed the mutants to sit and rest, then began to converse with the other elves in their own language. The x-men took this time with talk to each other and plan.

"So tell me Cyke?" Wolverine asked, "At what point are we going to stop doing everything they say? When they begin to load their bows and release the arrows? I understand that you want to avoid trouble but, if we're trying to find the Fellowship, these elves don't seem like they're too interested in helpen us."

"I know," Cyclops replied, "But remember we are in they're land, and we don't want to fight unless we have to. I'm just hoping that this Lord and Lady of theirs can be reasoned with."

"and what if they can't?" Storm said "We will be in the very center of their kingdom and escaping will be next to impossible!"

Cyclops opened his mouth to defend himself but found that he didn't have to because Nightcrawler began to speak.

"We have just as good a chance escaping here as we do there. They have already told us that they have snipers in the trees. Our only chance is to show them that we mean them no harm, and that we can be trusted."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jubilee howled suddenly, the other x-men turned to see that an elf was trying to help her gash in her leg. He was holding some herbs, pointing to the wound, and speaking just as loudly at Jubilee in his own language.

"He says to rub this plant against your leg," Haldir suddenly turned from his conversation, apparently having heard their entire interchange of words. The elf faced the mutants with his arms folded across his chest. "You must know that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are extremely just, and if you are indeed innocent, they will know. But they will also sense any trickery or deception on your part so I would suggest that you be at the very least honest with them. Now it is time for you to sleep, but before do. I am aware that you have not eaten for some time. So you will eat first then sleep."

Haldir spoke to the other elves in his own tongue, and they in turn opened some baskets and handed each mutant a small piece of white looking bread.

"This is it?" Jubilee asked looking a bit ungrateful. "one lousy piece of bread? Well I must say, I'm going to have to have a talk about the elves with Legolas the next time I see him."

"Eat child," Storm said then looked to Haldir "What is this bread?" she asked as she took a bite.

"It is called Lembas," Haldir replied with a knowing smile as he saw Jubilee cram her whole piece down with one chomp, "It should fill your bellies quite nicely. Now sleep, we will arise with the sun."

With that the elf lowered the rope ladder and began to climb down.

"So what do you think?" She said looking to Cyclops who had eaten half of his lembas. "Do you think that it is true what he said about their leaders?"

"I hope so," the other mutant responded "but I've heard of too many "leaders" who they say are just, and almost always prove themselves not to be."

"and what if your right?" Nightcrawler asked "what if they don't believe us?"

Cyclops sighed, "I don't know Kurt." he admitted trying to think of any possible solutions then finally said with a defeated voice. "I only wish Jean were here."

"We all do," Storm said reassuringly looking to Nightcrawler and Wolverine who gruffly mumbled an agreement but didn't want to admit it with Cyclops by him. Storm then looked to Jubilee for more support but only saw the teenager lying on the ground, rubbing her stomach and moaning about how full she was. Slowly each of the x-men drifted off to sleep.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Well?" Xavier asked as Beast entered the room wearing a lab coat and spectacles

"As predicted," the blue furred mutant responded "there was a tracing mechanism in the teleportation device, but I have deactivated it, so we will have nothing to fear from Sinister."

"Good," Xavier responded "then hopefully we will be on our way soon. We have to have recovered our teammates by the time Sinister discovers that we gave him faulty D.N.A"

Beast smiled proudly as it was him who had replicated Havoc's D.N.A, only making it useless for cloning or any sort of genetic manipulation, a "blood dud" as he had affectionately called it. "Don't worry sir," Beast said "It will take him some time to even begin decoding the genetic strands and only then will he be able to tell."

"Where would we be without you Dr. McCoy?" Xavier smiled then turned and looked out the window to the front of the mansion where the x-men had disappeared "How long until we are ready?"

Beast scratched his chin thoughtfully and the began to mentally count "Well," he concluded "If I pull another all nighter….it should take…I think I can have the armband ready to transport the entire group by midday tomorrow"

Xavier cringed at the thought of Beast going on another coffee binge but knew that time was not on their side, "Very well," he sighed "make it so."

"Pardon sir?" Beast replied

Xavier looked to the other mutant "Just get it done," he clarified, Beast nodded and left the room, saying something to himself about Foldgers Crystals. The mutant leader turned and again stared at the place where he had last seen his x-men. After a moment of contemplation, he decided to see if the magical "echo" that Gandalf had left was still present. Effortlessly he slipped into the psychic realm and could see himself approaching the front doors. The mutant didn't waste time opening them as his psychic manifestation was only as tangible as a ghost. Walking through the wood, the mutant saw the spot, where the Fellowship, and the X-men had stood before they had disappeared. There was a white, misty light surrounding it.

Slowly he approached it. Xavier was well aware of the dangers of psychically touching strange energy, but he felt compelled to do so anyway hoping that it would bring him some more answers. The mutant could feel his hand shake as he brought it up to it. And suddenly everything erupted into light. Everything around him was white, so white that he could not see anything else. The mutant concentrated trying to see, after much effort, light shadows formed. One he recognized as Gandalf's, as it had a tall pointed hat. Still others he guessed to be orcs. Finally he saw the figure of something horrific and gigantic. The light faded and suddenly everything burst into flames!

Xavier screamed and suddenly found himself sitting at his desk again. The vision had past, though he had drops of sweat dribbling down his forehead. The mutant puffed greatly, then turned to his intercom.

"Hank," he said waiting only a second before repeating the name impatiently.

"yes sir?" the mutant responded.

"Prepare the device so that it will allow one more to join the group that is going to middle-earth." Xavier ordered.

"Yes, Professor," Beast said "and who will be added to our rescue party?"

"I will," Xavier said.

"Sir?" Beast asked

"You heard me, Hank. I'm going." the Professor responded "Something terrible has happened."

………………………………............................................................................................................................

The elves had indeed awoken the x-men with dawn. The sun had barely peeked over the top of the horizon when they arose. After they were given some more lembas (which Jubilee took great care in eating slowly) they were lowered from the trees and blindfolded again. Then they began they're march, all the while, they could for some inexplicable reason begin to feel themselves grow lighter in spirit. As if there was something in the air that cheered them. By midday they were even feeling so well that Jubilee allowed some of the elves to help her from tripping.

Storm eventually asked why they were feeling so, and Haldir remarked with some surprise, that the magic that protected Lorien, was that it would dishearten enemies and enliven allies. Storm smiled at this as her worries began to lessen.

After they had traveled some way Wolverine commented that the air seemed to change, but couldn't describe it. He said that it was kind of like when he would leave a city and go into the mountains, how the air seemed to be more pure, and clean. At this point Haldir stopped them and told them that they were about to enter into the elven city of Lorien, he told them that they would be brought before Celeborn and Galadriel and that if they wished to live they were not to disrespect them in anyway.

Gradually the x-men felt themselves being led up onto wooden planks and slowly walking upward, almost like they were ascending stairs. The elves began to assist them, as gradually the natural light of the sun dimmed and through their blindfolds they could see a bluish light illuminating all around them. The mutants could feel themselves reaching a higher and higher level of elevation, but could not tell if they had entered a building for they could still feel the outside air.

At last they were halted, and instructed to stand together, though their hands remained bound and their eyes covered. They were then made to wait. They could not tell how long as the blindfolds had made them lose track of time. Finally about the time Jubilee was about to complain about her legs being on the point of falling off from standing in one place for so long, the could perceive a bright light, descending toward them. Jubilee began to squirm suddenly feeling very nervous, a feeling that seemed to be so infectious that even Wolverine could feel his heart beat faster. To their surprise they suddenly heard Haldir speak, having not known that he had been standing with them the entire time.

"My Lord and Lady," they heard him say in a meek voice "We have brought the creatures to you, unspoiled."

They suddenly heard a woman's soft, yet penetrating voice exclaim something in elvish, followed by more surprised utterances coming from an unknown masculine voice, and more loudly from Haldir. They then heard what sounded like commands being given, and felt their bonds being cut loose. The x-men began to shift slightly not knowing what to think.

"Please," the woman's ethereal voice came again, "Remove your blindfolds, there has been a grievous error,"

The x-men lowered their blindfolds and for a second their eyes had to adjust to the new light, though they could see to white clad figures before them. Cyclops strained to focus until finally his eyes settled on one of the most beautiful sights he had ever beheld. Lady Galadriel seemed like a vision before him. He managed to glance at his fellow mutants who all seemed to share the same look of astonishment as to the grandeur of the elves before them.

However Galadriel did not yet speak, she merely gazed at them with piercing eyes, when she looked at Cyclops it oddly reminded him of when Professor X would read his mind. He suddenly felt as if every secret he had ever held was laid bare. Finally she addressed them.

"You are weary, and full of grief, and we have not adequately eased your burdens." She said somewhat mystically "Yet in a vision I saw creatures, similar to yourselves. These creatures were as harbingers of doom and I sent Haldir to capture them. Only unfortunately I fear now that the time has not come, and they captured you by mistake."

"We came here seeking the Fellowship of the Ring," Storm said sounding much less proud than she normally did. "We seek the aid of the one known as Gandalf."

Both Galadriel and Celeborn lowered their eyes slightly at the mention of the wizard, they stood again in great silence, finally Celeborn spoke.

"Gandalf has fallen into shadow." he said "He was slain in the mines of Moria."

The x-men gasped, the thought of losing a friend and there only guaranteed way home, caused them to shudder yet Galadriel looked at them.

"We do not know, if Gandalf has run his course," she said looking to her husband. "Let us not dismiss him yet." she then turned to the mutants again they felt as if she was reading their very souls. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. For all is not lost as you do think, she looked directly at Wolverine, who was having trouble maintaining his composure. You are all weary, for now you shall rest here. As I know you to be friends of the free peoples of Middle-earth. We will discuss on another occasion, what is to be done."

"But what of the Fellowship?" Cyclops asked with as much insistence as he dared "we came in search of them."

Galadriel gazed into him again, her eyes seemed to pass right through his visor and connect with his. "They are no longer with us," she responded "We will discuss later whether you should be allowed to follow them. For now be at peace in Lorien, and be comforted for you shall see her again."

With that Celeborn and Galadriel turned and began to walk up the stairs. Haldir waited a moment and then bowed before them.

"My apologizes," he said humbly "I do hope that we did not mistreat you. If you'll follow me we shall make accommodations for you to stay here."

The x-men looked to each other trying to regain their composure after their previous encounter with Galadriel, slowly they followed Haldir down the trees. All the time Cyclops wondered what the elf had meant about seeing her again.


	6. Times of Trials, Times of Peace

****

A/N: Oh man I'm tired. New jobs can really take a lot out of you, but anyway I managed to finish this chapter. Also I'm going to advertise my story on Fiction.press again. I promise it's really good. Just look up Kusco1 on the author search at that website. I swear that it's cool. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this story and remember to give me suggestions, as they really help. Thanks

****

Nienna of Sorrow: Get your fix? I really hope that, that's a good thing. Thanks for the review.

****

Dreaming N Watercolors: Thanks I hope that this story is as good as the last.

****

Dazzler420: Yeah that Jubes is a very versatile character. As far as training with the elves. Yeah a little but as you will soon find out. The story is about to pick up. Thanks for the review.

****

Chapter 6

Times of Trials Times of Peace

"So what do you think?" Nightcrawler asked as the elves left. Haldir had made arrangements for them to stay in Lothlorien, he even told them that they were staying in exactly the same place that the Fellowship had before they left.

"I think that it's too soon to tell," Cyclops responded while looking around taking in the sights of the massive trees, and structures that were attached to them. "They seem nice right now but we all know that it could change at any moment."

All them had been amazed at this new environment, though none so much as Storm. Being so naturally inclined to the things of the earth, she was amazed to see a culture that was so close to it. As soon as the shock from meeting Galadriel wore off, she began to bombard Haldir with questions, so much so that the elf finally apologized profusely but had to run ahead on "urgent business".

They had soon settled in their lodgings and now were taking some time to discuss what they had witnessed and their situation. Though after only a few moments Storm could contain herself no longer and left to explore this new place. She would have loved to have flown up to the tops of the trees but Cyclops had insisted that they take a low profile.

"I wasn't talking about how they were treating us," Nightcrawler clarified "I mean Lady Galadriel? What do you think of her?"

The mutant leader considered for a moment, "There is defiantly something different about her." he concluded "Felt like I do sometimes when the Professor is reading my mind,"

"She give me the creeps," Jubilee shuddered "I felt like I was naked or something when I was around her. And those eyes, it was just… weird."

"Yes…" Nightcrawler half agreed but then sighed almost dreamily "Yet she was so beautiful. I cannot help but feel enchanted when I remember her. Now I understand why Haldir was so defensive of her earlier."

"What do you think Wolverine thought?" Cyclops asked chancing a glance to where the other mutant seemed to be brooding some distance away. "Did you see how he reacted to her? I've never seen him like that, it was like he was about to cry and reveal to her his every secret."

"You're right," Jubilee said staring at her mentor, "Someone should go ask him." The young mutant sat a second waiting for one of the other two mutants to voice agreement or tell her that it was a bad idea, but after a moment when neither spoke she became aware that they were both staring at her. "What she said incredulously "You guys want me to go and do it?"

"Well," Cyclops said "It makes sense to me."

"Wait…" Jubilee said looking to Wolverine again who still had his back turned to them and looked very foreboding "…but I was suggesting that…you know…someone would go do that and not…"

"Yes," Nightcrawler cut her off, "and we found that person!"

"But…" Jubilee began, then rolled her eyes angrily, as she got up and started making her way toward the lone mutant "and you call yourselves men." she hissed barely loud enough for them to hear.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Storm gazed downward, she was on the highest structure that she could find, below her the many ethereal lights of Lorien twinkled happily. Never before had she imagined that she would be in such a place. With every turn she had made held something new and delightful for her. She had smiled upon seeing an elvish family eating a dinner through an open window and was almost moved to tears when she had passed by a group of elves that were singing a slow melancholy song.

The mutant had always known that magic had existed but she had never supposed that there would be place where it was everywhere, almost as if it was in the very air she was breathing. Yet the inhabitants did not seem to notice, the few elves she had encountered in her wandering had seemed to be amazed at her looks, she had smiled realizing that an ebony skinned, white haired female must have been something that was even less common place here than it had been in her own time, and place.

_This was defiantly a place that I wouldn't mind living _she thought to herself, it was so peaceful and tranquil, and though she did get stares like she had in her time, they were almost always replaced with friendly smiles, as opposed to cuss words and anti-mutant bigotry.

The mutant was about to leave and descend the many stairs that lead to the ground where they were staying at, but just then she heard some more minstrels and singing. The mutant decided that she could wait until they stopped before she returned.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Jubilee slowly approached the older mutant, who to her gave the impression of having aged considerably from before their encounter with Galadriel. The mutant now sat against a tree with his back to her. She was about to call out his name but felt her breath block the words in her mouth and choke them back down to her lungs. Finally she tried again but it was Wolverine that succeeded first.

"Come here girl." he said quietly and gently, surprising the younger mutant, who obediently sat down at his side and gazed at his face. There was a calm peacefulness about them that she hadn't expected. In fact he looked about as happy as she had ever seen him.

"Wolvie are you alright?" she finally asked.

The other mutant didn't speak right away he merely gazed forward as if into space. Finally he turned to her, "What did you feel like when she looked at you?" he questioned.

Jubilee cocked an eyebrow curious as to what he was getting at, but could only guess that he was referring to Galadriel "Well…" she said "I don't know I felt like she was…reading me, kinda like the Professor does, but it felt different, like there was nothing that I could hide from her."

Wolverine suddenly smiled knowingly, which caused the younger mutant to become more curious, "Wolvie what is it?" she suddenly asked.

The mutant sighed then looked at her, "I felt her trying to read my just like she did you, I tried to stop her. I've done it before with Chuck. I didn't want her to see the animal that's inside me. But I couldn't stop her… "

"and?" Jubilee asked fascinated. "What happened?"

"…I heard her voice inside my head," he breathed, "She told me that my heart was pure and that I could tame the beast within!" Wolverine suddenly looked very pleased. "Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear something like that?"

"Well I coulda told you that," Jubilee responded putting her hand on his shoulder, smiling at her mentor happy to have found that he had gained peace in this place.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

It was very late when Storm returned, so late that she had decided to fly rather than walk as most of the elves were asleep. Slowly she allowed the winds to bring her down from the canopy. Even though they were enclosed under it she did not feel the least bit claustrophobic. As she landed on the soft green grass and saw her fellow teammates asleep she decided to remove her shoes and sit for a moment, to allow herself to contemplate everything she had seen, as sleep seemed like a ridiculous notion to her a this point. Yet as she removed her shoes, she saw Nightcrawler awaken. The German mutant quickly teleported and appeared next to her.

"Kurt," she smiled "isn't this place wonderful?" but her smile faded as she saw that her friend only wore a strange expression. It was a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"Did you not hear that?" he asked with a concerned tone, "Someone is calling my name."

Storm looked around but could neither see or hear anyone. But Nightcrawler did not stay around to ask if she heard it. The blue mutant suddenly made toward a staircase and quickly descended until he was out of sight. Storm jumped up and followed, in a small clearing, in the center was a pedestal with a metal basin filled with water, and by the basin was Galadriel, her white robes shimmering in the pale light. Nightcrawler looked transfixed by her. Storm could feel herself holding her breath as she waited for the elf to speak. Finally she addressed them.

"You are unknown to us," her piercing yet calm voice said, "and it is imperative that I see if you must return to your time."

"You can do that?" Nightcrawler asked meekly, Galadriel smiled kindly at him, then to Storm motioning for her to come and join her.

"It is within our power," she said cryptically making them unsure of whom she was talking about, "but first…I would have you, Kurt Wagner, look into the mirror. I sense that your hearts are noble and I must know if you have a purpose for being here."

Nightcrawler looked to Storm and then to Galadriel and finally the basin of water. "Why me?" he asked timidly.

"Because of all your comrades," Galadriel responded "your heart is the purest, and the noblest, there is strength that resides in your heart that maybe needed."

Nightcrawler swallowed hard then approached the mirror, Galadriel poured some water in, and the mutant gazed into his own reflection.

Suddenly the mutant gasped "Jean!"

"What!?" Storm said running up to the basin but upon looking into the water she merely saw her own reflection, but Nightcrawler continued to gasp.

"Is that what happened when she fell?" he asked out loud, "wait the images are changing, I see Aragorn! And Legolas and Gimli…they're dying! But who…" suddenly the elf let out a cry of terror. "_NINE_!" he exclaimed in German and fell backward, Storm rushed to him.

"Kurt what happened?" she asked looking to her friend and then Galadriel who wore a knowing expression.

"He saw what I saw…" She said as her voice dropped to a whisper, "Harbingers of doom, they have come for the Ring.

"Ororo!" Nightcrawler said "we have to find the fellowship! As quickly as we can!"

"Why…What is it Kurt?" she asked "Why do we have to find them so quickly?"

"Because if we don't," he said "The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants will!"

………………………………............................................................................................................................

There was only darkness. Darkness and cold water, cold air. And stone, she thought, there was lots of stone. The woman stumbled up the stair way, cold and wet. Her arm held tightly against her as she felt that it was broken. She had been lucky that it was the only thing that had been broken. Though everything about her was covered in the blackest of veils. She had the overwhelming impression of destruction all around her. Inevitably it always lead her to one conclusion.

Gandalf and the monster had been here.

Jean Grey Summers, struggled up the massive stairs some more, she had no idea how long she had been climbing, perhaps a day, perhaps five. Hours and minutes didn't seem to exist where she was. After the telepath had let go of Wolverine's hand she had plummeted down the chasm, a fall that seemed to take forever. As she fell the mutant felt some of her strength return, when she had put more distance between herself and the tragic echo that Gandalf had left when he fell.

After what seemed like an eternity she threw out her psychic power to light the chasm that she was falling through, determined that if there was someway to survive, she would. She had screamed as her light suddenly revealed that her flight was to come to an end. She was speeding toward a huge underground lake. Which despite being water, she knew would smash her flat at the rate she was descending. The telepath had instantly thrown up a telepathic force field which took the brunt of the impact, but still she broke her arm. The mutant, than swam through the freezing subterranean water until she reached the shore, which appeared to be covered in slime. There she collapsed and the darkness that filled everything around her also filled her mind as she had spent the last of her strength.

Sometime later she awoke, and tried to light her way using her telepathy, but she found that every time she did. There were still the distinct psychic echo's that sapped her strength. Though they had allowed her to see the way that Gandalf and the creature had gone. So she had begun to ascend the stairs hoping to find him.

She did not know how long she ascended, the stairs did not seem to appear to have an ending. All she knew was that with each passing moment, she grew weaker, and hungrier. Occasionally she thought she could feel the whole mountain shake, or hear the boom of thunder, which she passed off as her imagination.

After an eternity of climbing, when she was nearing he point of giving up, she noticed a small light ahead of her. As she climbed, it gradually expanded until she saw at long last she was about to emerge from the pit she had been in for so long. The mutant found that she had to squint as she had become so accustomed to the darkness. As she neared the exit, she threw her arms around herself as she grew very cold.

Jean could make out scorch marks on the entrance as she left the stairs. She could now see that she was on top of a mountain. High above the clouds she could not see how high up she was, but even the air felt very thin. Jean squinted some more trying desperately to grow used to the light. After a time she began to be able to make out details of the area that surrounded her. All around there were signs of battle, Much of the mountain had been scorched, and many rocks looked like they had been shattered. Jean peered over the edge of a cliff.

To her shock lay the beast that Gandalf had fought. The creature was obviously dead. It's fire now extinguished it was a charcoal black and had many gaping wounds from a sword in it. The mutant took hope at this sight. This had meant that Gandalf had overcome the monster. Which meant that it was possible that the old wizard was near. Jean looked around excitedly feeling energy that she had not had in sometime. She even mustered the strength to try and search the area telepathically.

It was then that her mind connected with something and immediately the telepath knew that she was not alone on the mountain and that someone was aware that she was there as well.

****

A/N part 2: First of all thank you all for reading and I apologize if the story seems to be moving slowly. I promise that soon it will be more interesting, and I predict that the x-men will meet up with the fellowship if not in the next chapter then the chapter after. Also, as you now know the Brotherhood, and other x-men are going to middle-earth. I would really like to hear suggestions as to who should get sent, from both sides. That would help a lot. So anyway tell my what you think and who you want in the story. Thanks


	7. The Desperate Departure and the Arrival ...

****

A/N: Once again I apologize for the infrequency of my updates…Is that even a word? Infrequency? Oh well. I will however defend that it is not my fault as my access to a computer in these last three weeks has been extremely limited. I will try to have the next chapter finished by in a few days. Things are really going to be picking up in the story. I just about have all the pieces in place for the action to begin. So how about some reviews for added encouragement! …Guys… Also as another side note. It's getting really hard to write now as I am taking a Spanish class and my brain is having a hard time deciding which language it wants to think in. Anyway I won't waste any more of your time. Enjoy the chapter! Special thanks to Dazzler420, Tokyo Fox, Steel Flower, and Darkangel46 for their reviews!

****

Chapter 7

The Desperate Departure and the Arrival of Hope.

Alex Summers the mutant known as Havoc stood with his arms folded surveying the group of mutants that were before him. Professor Xavier had been very careful in the selection of mutants that would be going to Middle Earth. Obviously the Professor had selected Beast as he would be the one that they would depend on to return to their time, using the teleported they had managed to get away from Mr. Sinister. Then there was Colossus, and Shadowcat who would be supplying strength and stealth to their group. Finally there was Psylocke whom wasn't originally supposed to go, but Xavier had decided on sending as a last minute decision.

All of the group was assembled save the biggest surprise of them all. Beast had informed him that Xavier said that he would be accompanying them on the trip but Havoc couldn't figure out how that would be possible. From what the x-men had told them about what they had learned of their destination, Middle-Earth promised to be a rugged place, with very few places that would be suitable for a cripple to travel in. Yet when Havoc had called to confirm what Beast had told him, Professor Xavier again insisted that he was going with them on the journey.

The group was assembled together, each carried a large backpack with needed supplies. Not surprisingly Colossus had been given the largest pack, and was carrying the heaviest supplies that they needed. Beast had copied the technology that they had received in the armband and had fabricated several others, one for each member of the group, he had also modified them so it would allow them to track each other if they became separated, everything was ready now they were just waiting for the Professor to arrive.

Beast then approached the mutant scratching his chin slightly "Well everything is ready," the blue furred mutant reported, "I believe that we have all the supplies that we will need."

"How much food do we have?" Havoc asked trying to run a last minute inventory.

"Enough for three weeks," Beast said "almost a month if we discover that we must ration it. Though I dearly hope that it will not come to that." the intellectual mutant put his arm around the other mutant and led him aside, as he did so Havoc winced.

"Careful," he said, taking Beasts enormous arm and moving it away from his shoulder. "Sabertooth scratched me, before I left Sinister's lair, he told me to send that to Wolverine when I saw him. It's not bad, I think he only wanted to goad me into a fight…Now what is it?

"I did not want to tell the others," Beast replied "but I fear that the energy that has created this portal is diminishing, it's also becoming unstable. It might send us to our comrades, however it might send us to an unknown place altogether."

"Does the Professor know about this?" Havoc asked slightly alarmed.

"I do" Xavier's voice suddenly came from the doorway of the mansion, the x-men gasped as they saw there leader.

"Professor…" Shadowcat marveled "…You're walking!"

Xavier took a few steps toward them, he was wearing a strange metal exo-skeleton, with several strange electrodes attached to his neck and coming up the back of his head, "As Hank can attest only through much strain."

Beast let out an audible sigh "Professor I feared that you would do this."

"How is he even doing it at all?" Havoc asked perplexed as the Professor walked toward the group.

"The exo-skeleton is shi'ar technology" Beast explained "it allows the Professor to move using his telepathic power. The last time he used it was when Magneto removed the adamantium from Wolverine's bones."

"Now that everybody has had a science lesson," Xavier said walking to the center of the group, "We had better go. I fear that we have wasted too much time as it is."

"But Beast just told me that the "echo" is becoming unstable," Havoc said "With all due respect sir don't you think that this is a little too risky to be rushing into this?"

"Normally Alex I would agree with you" said the Professor as he took an armband from Beast, "However in this case I fear that something terrible is about to happen or has already occurred to Jean and it is something that I feel that only we can stop…Now enough debate, if you still have a problem with my plan then you are welcome to stay."

Havoc made a small grunt yet he took an armband and attached it to himself, the rest of the x-men did likewise, then Beast arranged them in a circle just as the Fellowship had.

"I will begin the countdown now." Beast said touching a button on his armband which made a small beep and then a small blinking light that also began to do the same on everybody's corresponding armbands. Each mutant braced themselves for the unknown. Colossus happened a glance at Psylocke.

"You look particularly pleased for what we are about to do." He said

"That's because you've never kissed a dwarf," She responded with an ambiguous smile. Before the Russian mutant could inquire more, the countdown ended and they were engulfed in white light.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haldir ran through the trees, behind him was a contingent of his best warriors. For the ancient elf each day was a day of patrol. While the normal myths surrounding Lothlorien kept the curious away, the elves were always wary of trickery and invasion. On rare occasion however, the scouts would spot individuals entering the woods. Usually it was merely curious travelers or young humans on a dare. But on this particular morning his scouts had reported that there was something unusual in the forest. Something that they all feared to go near. Wary of some new plot to enter the blessed woods, Haldir had quickly assembled his men and set out in the direction of the disturbance.

This time however he was not just in the company of elves.

"I still don't got a scent," Wolverine said sniffing the air, "But it's hard to tell, there are so many different plants and stuff here that I have a hard time identifying things."

Haldir was amazed at the tracking abilities of his new found companion. They surpassed even Aragorn's and he was no mere human. Wolverine was no longer dressed in the colorful costume that he had arrived with. The human was now attired more like an elf, something that Galadriel had insisted at least until their clothes could be mended from all the tears and rips they had accuired over their journey. The elf had to smile as it was obvious that the man named after a vicious animal was not quite comfortable with.

It had been nearly two weeks since these "pilgrims" had arrived at there borders. Galadriel had made them guests of Lorien and bid them rest while she deliberated whether they should return to their home, or be asked to stay and help in the war against the Dark Lord. Both her and one of the "visitors" had seen something terrible in the mirror. Though she had bade it as a secret until she could discuss it with the wise ones. Meanwhile each of the guests seemed to be fairing their stay differently.

The one named Storm seemed to blend in the most. Haldir had to admit that of all the humans who had come, she seemed the wisest, almost elf like, though her appearance was terribly different. He often wondered if she had blood of Numenor in her. As she seemed to have an ageless quality about her, and a demeanor beyond her years. Haldir could count on finding her in the trees of Lorien every night listening to the music of his people.

Then there was the one called Nightcrawler who was also accompanying them. Despite his dark appearance turned out to be quite delightful. He also seemed to soak in the ways of Lothlorien. He had even won over a few small children despite frightening them at first.

Their leader Cyclops seemed to like the elves enough yet he was constantly brooding, and sullen. Haldir had learned that they had lost someone dear to them and try as the elves might they couldn't seem to ease his burdens. Though Haldir did catch him once humming an elvish tune that he must have heard during they're sojourn.

Then there was Jubilee. She was having the worst time adapting. Haldir had been told that when the elves presented her with a dress to wear while they mended her clothing. She had laughed at them for a full three minutes. Then when they insisted that she put it on, she grew quite upset and refused. It took a direct order from Wolverine to get her to put it on. Every time Haldir had seen her she complained about how the place seemed like a "museum" and that no one acted like they were alive. Despite this she had found at least one way to enjoy herself. She had taken up learning the skill of archery and had proven to be a very astute learner

"Did you hear that elf?" Wolverine suddenly said.

"Hear what?" Both Haldir and Nightcrawler replied at the same time, pausing to look at each other.

"Sounds like… singing…" Wolverine muttered half to himself.

Haldir listened intently picking up with his keen elf ears what the human was referring to. In the distance he could distinctly make out a low sound almost music like. The elf squinted attempting to see if he could ascertain where the sound came from. His eyes revealed nothing.

"What do you think that it is?" Nightcrawler asked straining to hear. "Do you think that it is being made by orcs?"

Both Haldir and Wolverine gave the blue mutant an incredulous look, "Vas?" he asked returning their gazes "You never know! I'm just trying to think of possible options!"

"It could not be orcs," Haldir said while straining to listen to the approaching figure, "My sentries would never run from orcs, even if the entire host of Mordor came down on our woods. No it must be something else."

"Perhaps your men would be afraid of singing orcs," Nightcrawler said in jest, before Haldir could comment they were both shushed by Wolverine.

"Whoever or whatever it is making the noise, is headed right at us!" he said "Elf…I mean Kurt, get into the tree directly above us, me and Haldir will hide on ground. When he is right below you, drop! Me and Haldir will attack once we see you coming down."

Haldir nodded his approval, "A cunning ambush. You take the left. I will divide my men into three groups, one will follow Wolverine, one will follow me, and the rest will ascend the trees as well and serve as backup archers."

"Sounds good," Nightcrawler said and with a puff of smoke he was sitting on the lowest branch of an enormous malorn tree, still a good twenty feet above them.

"Amazing," Haldir commented before dividing his troops.

The companies split, Haldir's elves proved to be adept tree climbers and were in various trees within minutes ready to snipe should the need arise. Then all they could do was wait. Time crawled by as the noises of the approaching intruder drew neared. The elves were the first to see it, a gray cloaked figure, with the head covered by a hood. On it's back were several large packs. Perched on his branch Nightcrawler held his breath as the figure came into his view. Slowly the mutant let himself fall just slightly, letting himself remain aloft with his tail hanging him directly over the path that the figure was following. The mutant chance to peer at the elves that were positioned in the trees. For some reason each wore an expression of fear. As if the appearnce of the figure chilled their very blood. After a few moments, Nightcrawler saw the figure was only a few feet away from where he would drop down. The elf counted down, from three and then let his tail release him from the branch. From there everything was a blur.

At the same time that he dropped, Wolverine and Haldir attacked, in the next instance Nightcrawler found himself teleported some distance away inexplicably. Wolverine who had reached the figure first found that his claws had retracted themselves seemingly on their own and Haldir and his elves found that they couldn't draw their bows as if they had grown too taunt to pull.

The elves and the mutants exchanged glances to each other as the gray cloaked figure merely stood in the center of them. Undeterred Wolverine suddenly lunged, fists leading the way. He was quickly knocked to his back and the figure suddenly threw his cloak to the ground revealing his incredibly white hair and white clad body. Nightcrawler tried to teleport back but he couldn't, it was as if he had forgotten how. The mutant was too far away to see who the man that had just bested them all was. But he could still hear the ensuing conversation.

"Wolverine! Of all the strange and unpredictable mutant's I have met you are the worst!." the man said with a gruff yet surprised tone of voice. A voice which sounded oddly like Magnetos. "What on earth are you doing here!"

Mithrandir?" Haldir's voice came as he gazed at the white clad man, almost too quiet to be heard. Instantly all the elves bowed in awe and reverence. "We were told that you were dead! You must forgive us for attacking in you!"

"Gandalf?!" Wolverine said getting up with a tone of astonishment in his throat. Nightcrawler was suddenly able to teleport again and appeared right beside, the previously gray cloaked figure.

The mutant gazed at the man before him. The face, the nose, the ears, It was unmistakably Gandalf, save for his hair was now whiter than the mutant had ever seen before and his eyes seemed to be deeper, as if in the short time that they had last seen each other, the wizard had lived several thousand years.

The Gandalf returned Nightcrawler's gaze with a small smile. Then the he seemed to change, as he looked at him and worry lines formed across the wizard's face. Finally he spoke "What has happened? Why are you on Middle-Earth?"

"It is a long story." Nightcrawler replied.

The wizard nodded and then to Haldir. "Inform Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel that Gandalf the

White seeks and audience with them." Gandalf then turned and looked at the two mutants "In the meantime I will be listening to a very long story while I travel."

……………………….……..............................................................................................................................

****

A/N: Alright next chapter. The Galadriel and Gandalf decided the fate of the x-men, and Middle-earth sees the arrival of more Sinister Mutants. Also I will once again advertise my fiction story. It is really good I swear! Please somebody go and read it! …Guys…guys? Hello? Oh man! -walks away as he realizes that anybody who was reading has now left.


	8. The Council of Galadriel

A/N: If this chapter seems somewhat short. Know this: This and chapter nine are actually the same chapter but I just split them in half I realized that if I didn't it would be ginormous! So expect the other half sometime later this week. And if you are an Austin Powers or Star Trek fan check out my new fic. Other than that I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Dark Angel46: Yes that is a very interesting question…Where is Jean anyway? I'll answer that question in the next chapter. But the question that you should really be asking is Where is Cable? Thanks for the review.

Nienna of Sorrow: I'm really glad that your enjoying this fic. And as far as Harry Potter and Gollum go. I'm currently going over the chapters that I think will be important from Chamber of Secrets. I hope to be able to update by the end of the week, but we'll see. Basically I just want to make sure I'm giving the story some kind of direction before I just go and start writing random things. I mean I can only have Gollum attack someone so many times. He's capable of more. Oh yeess precious much more…I mean yeah… story…update…soon.

LDS-Sunshinegirl: Oh is that how it works? Alright I'll be sure to tell you about this chapter. I personally thought that you had just decided that it was crap and didn't want to read it. Anyway I'm thrilled to know that the opposite is true. Yeah things are going to get a lot more interesting now that Gandalf's back. Anyway thanks for the review. And the e-card.

Chapter 8

The Council of Galadriel

"Peter where are you?" Kitty's voice came from the darkness.

"I am here," Colossus' replied "I cannot see a thing! Is everyone else here."

"Yes," Xavier's voice came, "I can sense you all."

"Well that's good news." Psylocke said "Now if we had an idea of where we bloody are!"

There suddenly was a light as Beast switched on a flash light that he had retrieved from his bag. The light illuminated the narrow stone passage way that surrounded them. "Actually I think that I may know. However I pray that I am incorrect. If you would recall Frodo told us that he was transferred from his time to ours while they were in the middle of a battle inside a massive underground mine."

"That's right," Xavier confirmed. "I remember seeing it when I read Frodo's mind. I believe it is called Moria."

"Correct me if I am wrong," Havoc said causing himself to be seen by creating an aura of plasma yellow light around himself "But isn't this 'Moria' place supposedly full of orcs?"

"Filled to brimming," Beast said, shinning his flash light in the other mutants face "Which is what makes me hope that we are not in Moria."

"Whether we are or are not is something that we will have to discuss later," Xavier said "Right now we must focus our attentions on finding our comrades."

"Then lets get going," Colossus said turning on his own flashlight, and shining it either way, revealing that the passage way led either direction. "The only question is: Which way first?"

"At this point it doesn't matter," Xavier said then finally he pointed "That way is as good as any. The sooner we are out of this cave the better chance we have of finding the other x-men. Alex you lead the way and Colossus will take the rear."

Havoc did as he was told and began making his way that the Professor had indicated soon all the mutants fell in line and they began to walk slowly behind each other. After a while Shadowcat spoke.

"Sir," she said to Professor Xavier "How exactly do you plan on finding the others? They could be anywhere."

"Very true Katherine," Xavier replied "That is why I wish to leave this cavern. I know that Scott always carries a communicator. With luck it will still be active, and we will be able to get a signal once we are outside. Beyond that I can try to contact them telepathically but I will have to try that once I can afford to take this suit off as it taxes my abilities greatly."

"How can we not be sure that they are no longer in this mine?" Psylocke asked.

"We cannot," Beast commented "But I think that the Professor will concur that it is highly unlikely that they would remain here as it is a very inhospitable place."

"True," Xavier agreed

"Quiet," Havoc's voice came from the front, "I can see a light ahead."

The rest of the X-men strained to see, Psylocke started leaning over Beast to get a better look but then stopped and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Let's try to keep our minds on the job. Shall we, love?" She snapped with a voice that was mixed between playfulness and annoyance.  
"Telepaths…"Beast grumbled to himself, but it soon became apparent that Havoc was right as they could see a magnificent yellow light growing closer to them. They soon saw that it was in fact a doorway. Finally they came to it. The x-men let out a collective gasp as they entered the massive well lit room.

"Oh my stars and garters," Beast said.

"Boshi mo!" Colossus added

"I think that you took the words right out of our mouths." Shadowcat managed.

Before them was a massive hall chiseled in the stone with many geometric shapes, and all around was a massive storage of gold. More gold than any of them had ever imagined. It filled almost every square inch of the chamber. But not only gold but precious metal and stones of every sort. Along one wall was a row of finely crafted armor, and weapons each more elaborate than the next.

"What is this place?" Havoc said in awe.

"I do not know?" Xavier said in an equally exhilarated tone of voice "From what I remember of Frodo's memories I never saw anything like this!"

"Sir," Psylocke suddenly said "There are sentient beings just beyond that great door. Can you sense them?"

Xavier looked as if he was concentrating somewhat then he finally smiled somewhat "Yes, Betsy I can sense them. They appear to be…"

"Dwarves!" the British mutant said with a smile.

"Then we have nothing to worry about!" Shadowcat smiled "They'll help us."

"No Kitty," Beast said "This is bad, We have just appeared in the middle of a dwarven treasury. And Dwarves don't take too kindly for intruders, especially when they're gold is concerned."

As if waiting for Beast to say this, the great doors suddenly burst open, and several armored dwarves rushed in, each armed with large battle axes. Havoc had immediately brought his arms up in a preparatory fighting stance, ready to blast any dwarves who attacked, but Xavier stopped him. Trying to avoid a fight if at all possible. Psylocke also grasped the hilt of her katana, prepared for anything.

"Summon King Dain!" one of the dwarves hollered down the hallway. "There are intruders under the Lonely mountain!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Friends and Guests alike," Celeborn said in an even tone. "We have gathered together to help answer the new threat of Middle-Earth. Even as we speak the darkness that began in the black pits of Angband, is spreading like a pestilence. It will not stop until it consumes all within it's path. Until now we believed that our principal doom lay in the one Ring, and while it's destruction remains the primary focal point of our fate, a new menace has arisen. For one of your own as well as the Lady of the Wood have seen it."

Cyclops looked around. In a large circle were his teammates, each now dressed in clothing that more befitted their present location. Haldir, Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel…and Gandalf. Now dressed entirely in white, though Cyclops had not had much of a chance to get to know the wizard, in the short time that he had spent in x-mansion he had proved to be incredibly wise. Even giving Professor X some pointers. The mutant leader was now amazed at how amplified the feeling was now that Gandalf had returned.

That by no means meant that Cyclops was entirely happy to see the wizard. In the past weeks they had spent in Lorien, The mutant had had ample time to brood over Jean's death. The more he had thought about it the more he felt that Gandalf was to blame. It was the wizards fault that they had wound up in Moria in the first place and it was the visions of Gandalf that had weakened Jean so. And though he had never wished for Gandalf's death he couldn't help but feel that at least the instrument of Jeans demise was no longer around to threaten others.

As soon as the news of Gandalf's return had entered Lothlorien, the entire realm of the elves was astir. Nightcrawler had rushed to where they were all staying and announced that the wizard had returned. But they did not have time to speak as Gandalf had gone immediately to speak with the Lord and Lady of the wood.

To the elves, Gandalf's return had meant hope. Hope that they could still yet win against Sauron, hope that they would be able to retain their blessed realm. But to the x-men it meant something else. It meant that they could soon be returning home. As they knew that Gandalf had the power to do so. But to Cyclops the wizard was a reminder of what had happened in Moria. A memory that he did not want to have. Now they had been told that they might not be able to leave. Although he had been told briefly of Nightcrawler's vision the mutant leader still hadn't decided what to make of it. He couldn't imagine that the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants could find a way to come to this place. Especially because the portal was practically on the front doors of x-mansion.

Even so this had caused Galadriel to call upon them for a council, to decide whether they should be aloud to return or not. And now they were sitting in a circle speaking of they're doom. As Gandalf had called it when they had been summoned.

"Of all the plans that we have had, the destruction of the Ring, and the rise of Elessar are of the utmost importance. The mirror has now shown us a new jeopardy to these designs." Galadriel then spoke in her ethereal voice, causing Cyclops to pay attention one again. "Creatures just like yourselves have come to Middle-Earth. They seek the Ring and we believe that Elessar's life is now in danger from them as well.

"If these threats are not answered, then all will be lost." She said peering straight at Cyclops once again giving him the feeling that his mind was naked before her. "There is no doubt of what will occur. Against the ones that come, the Fellowship will fall. As will all land that Sauron has knowledge of. It can only be stopped if the Ringbearer can fulfill his quest. If the Fellowship can fullfill it's quest."

"If it still exists." Gandalf spoke finally.

Galadriel turned to him and nodded. "Yes," she agreed, "The Fellowship is breaking as we speak. I felt it when they came here and I fear that it is already finished. We cannot sit idly by and allow our last hope to die. These monsters must be stopped."

"And you wish us to do it?" Storm asked. "You wish for us to rescue the fellowship?"

Galadriel nodded "We have seen your immense power. Only your kind will be able to stop this torrent from destroying us."

"What about sending us home?" Cyclops asked suddenly, causing all eyes to fall upon him. "You're asking us to put our lives on the line for something that hasn't happened and for all we know won't happen."

"Scott," Nightcrawler said "Remember, I saw the vision. If we don't do this our friends will die!"

"Do you remember which mutants attacked them?" Cyclops challenged, "from what you told me the details were sketchy at best. You spoke of it as if it was a fading dream. If there were more proof that would be another thing. Yet they are asking us to stay in this place and put our lives on the line for it! We shouldn't be asked to make that sacrifice! We shouldn't even be here! This is a mess that they made," Cyclops scowled slightly and Gandalf "and now they are asking us to clean it up."

"I realized that you are bitter over your wife's death." Gandalf said sounding somewhat like Xavier scolding one of his pupils, "But you must put that aside for now. We know that it is a large task that we desire you to do, but we are asking you to make this sacrifice on behalf…"

"Did anyone ask Jean if she wanted to sacrifice herself!" Cyclops snapped rising from his chair, "Did anyone ask her if she wanted to come to Middle-earth and die! I'm sorry but we've made our sacrifices to your demands of protection! Or have you forgotten how we held off a whole army of orcs and nearly died doing so to protect that stupid Ring! We've paid our dues! I don't like to seem like I'm trying to get out of a responsibility, but I won't lose anyone else, to this world! That's my responsibility! Not go chasing after Aragorn and make sure he's not attacked by mutants who have no way of getting here!"

All in the counsel looked at him in amazement, coupled with anger by some and disappointment by others. Yet Cyclops folded his arms and stared back at them. With each moment growing more angry as if the wound of losing Jean had not only been reopened but widened and deepened.

"We cannot force you." Galadriel finally said "if you choose to leave you may do so. But we beg you to stay." beginning to turn away

"You don't need to beg." Wolverine said suddenly rising looking first to Cyclops angrily then to Galadriel. Taking a few steps before her the mutant bowed, "Say the word and I'll stay to help in anyway I can."

Cyclops was about protest and order Wolverine back to his seat, but was only able to gasp slightly as Storm then stood up and approached the elf queen.  
"As will I," she said glancing at Cyclops briefly. "I will not abandon the Fellowship."

"Nor will I," Nightcrawler said rising from his seat and joining the other mutants and Galadriel's side.

Cyclops stared flabbergasted at them. Not knowing what to say or do. His teammates didn't even look at him. They're eyes were on Jubilee. The young mutant stood and took her place by Wolverine looking at Cyclops defiantly.

"If Merry and Pippin are in danger." She said "I'll be there."

Gandalf smiled widely as did Galadriel. Suddenly Storm broke away from the group and kneeled before the mutant leader.

"You are right Scott," she said taking his hand, "no one asked Jean if she wanted to come here and sacrifice herself but when the time came and she saw what had to be done. She did it. Not because she wanted to but because it was the right thing to do. As an x-man, as a mutant. Can't you see that she would have you do the same thing?"

Cyclops tried not to look into her eyes, knowing that they were expecting him to stand. Every part of him wanted to shut out the words he had just heard. Not wanting to feel the guilt that was welling up inside of him. Knowing that Jean would have been the first to volunteer if she had been present The mutant gazed away and made eye contact with Wolverine who nodded slightly at him. Slowly Cyclops could feel himself being led by the hand to the group until he stood directly in front of Galadriel. Without even looking at her he knew that the elf queen's eyes were reading his heart. Finally the mutant leader sighed deeply and looked to the elf as directly in the eyes as he could manage.

"For Jean," he said, Galadriel did not say anything but the smile that graced her lips spoke volumes. Cyclops managed a glance at Gandalf who mouthed the words "thank you"

"I knew that you would stay!" Jubilee cheered smiling brightly to Cyclops, making him feel somewhat better.

"So be it then." Galadriel smiled "Tomorrow you will set out on your quest! Rest tonight x-men, and may Illuvitar guide you."

The elf Queen turned to leave, but stopped as Jubilee called our her name.

"Just one question," the teenager said "Where are we going?"

A/N: Yeah I know that the last line is cheesy and has been done before but I couldn't resist. Anyway next time We find out about Sinister, Jean, and Xavier and his lot…and If you're really good We might actually catch up with the Fellowship! Okay well we probably will no matter what. Anyway one last thing. If anyone is interested (which I doubt) My story on is every bit as good as this one. If not better because I have a beta reader for that story. So it is awesome, and for those of you who are wondering. I will keep advertising it until I get someone to read it. Anyway catch ya all in the next update!


	9. The Fellowship of the Mutants

****

A/N: Okay that took a little longer than expected. The reason? The most foul and horrible word in the whole English language…_MIDTERMS_! Though I suppose that under certain contexts _friend_ can be just as terrible. Anyway I really hope that you like this chapter. And finally! The board is set and the pieces are moving!

****

Dazzler420: _um just so you can't say it in your review…I'll update soon! Ha! I beat ya to it! Thanks for reviewing though_

LDSSunshinegrl: I'm glad you liked the last line. It was one I debated whether I should put it in or not. As far as your questions. Some will be answered in this chap the others will wait

****

Yma: I'm glad that my story rocs…thanks for reviewing

Chapter 9

The Fellowship of the Mutants

"How have you entered the Lonely Mountain!?" The dwarven king said from his throne, on either side of him were numerous very old looking dwarves. Each looking very angrily at the mutants that stood before them. Behind the x-men, the massive stone chamber was filled to brimming with dwarves, each clamoring some out of anger others from curiosity, "How did you enter our very treasury!?" The king continued "What have you stolen!?"

"I have told you," Xavier said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "We came through a tunnel that was carved in the mountain side."

King Dain sat up in his throne, "and I have already told you that it is impossible! The entrance to the back door was destroyed by Smaug himself! Not even an entire army of workmen would be able to lift those boulders, let alone a small band of thieves!"

Xavier toyed with the notion of mentioning that he was sure that between the phasing power of Shadowcat, the brute strength of Colossus and the destructive power of Havoc he could get through just about anything. But he knew that it would merely complicate matters further.

"We meant no harm," Colossus tried diplomatically "We only mean to help our comrades! We are no thieves."

"You have no comrades here!" the King interrupted him. "Do you see any men in this chamber? I would think that you were from Dale if I did not know that they would never be so foolish as to attempt to steal what is ours! Now I want to know how you were able to enter the treasury!"

The large crowed seemed to grow angrier with each word that their monarch uttered. Each seeming to want to merely kill the intruders and be done with it.

"We have come to you peacefully," Psylocke tried "We have stolen nothing from you! Check our packs if you must! You must believe us!"

"I _do_ believe you." Dain said, "In that I do not believe you are mere thieves, no it seems more likely that you are spies if you are anything. That would explain the blue orc within your company."

"I can only surmise that you are making reference to me." Beast spoke up sounding strangely eloquent for a blue orc. Causing the crowd's murmurs to hush and Dain to cock an eyebrow. Seeing this Beast stood before the throne and addressed the regal dwarf before him, "Truthfully I ask you, would not spies and agents of your enemy, be more comely than I? Would the enemy really send such a strange assortment of misfits into the most awe-inspiring, breath taking kingdom of the dwarves; where we would appear ungainly and would surely be caught? I say my Lord Dain, King under the mountain; the only thing more foolhardy that our enemy could do, would be to send a company of elves masquerading through the halls with beards and axes to spy upon the most noble people of Khazad,"

There was a general snicker amongst the dwarves at the very thought of elves trying to pass themselves off as dwarves. Though Dain could not contain a smile he looked as if he was contemplating very seriously what was being said to him. Seeing that he was being allowed to continue Beast again spoke up.

"Nay, good King, our enemy is much more astute than to attempt such an unabashedly foolish endeavor. And I frankly find it impossible to believe that such a noble monarch as yourself would give any credence to such preposterousness." Beast smiled widely and held out his hands almost as if he was quoting Shakespeare.

"If you are not spies nor thieves," Dain said neutrally "Then how is it that we came to find you in our treasury? By what power did you enter my kingdom?"

The rest of the x-men stared at Beast blankly already impressed at how he had suddenly turned all the previously hostile dwarves, from wanting to kill them to now heartily wanting to hear their tale. At the same time they wondered who Beast planned on convincing the Dwarven King that they arrived on middle-earth via an inter-dimensional portal created from the energies of a telepathic mutant and a powerful wizard.

"A most equitable query your majesty," Beast continued almost as if he was waiting for the king himself to ask. "Do you not believe that there is power in this world that is for both good and ill? Do you not hearken to the notion that through this power one person…nay a plethora of people may do great things. I dare say that you do. For we have come to you by whim and the same power of none other than Gandalf! For it was he who sent us here! Sent us through the very stone!"

There was an excited murmur amongst the crowd at the mention of the wizard, Dain raised an eyebrow curiously. He had not expected to hear this. The King stared long and hard at the orcish looking figure before him. "You have the tongue to charm a dragon into parting with his very gold, you remind me somewhat of a very old friend, tell me if you indeed know Gandalf. Do you know a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins."

"Bilbo Baggins!" Beast articulated animatedly, "I am afraid to say most noble king that I have not had the pleasure. But I have had the honor of meeting his most esteemed nephew Frodo Baggins, and have become well acquainted with his companions including a very respectable one of your own kind, Gimli son of Gloin!"

"Gimli!" a dwarf who had been sitting near the king bellowed "You have seen Gimli! Where!? How?"

"Easy Gloin," Dain said motioning for the other dwarf to seat himself. Slowly Gloin eased himself back in his chair and the murmur of the crowd died down. Dain himself looked more curious than anyone had ever seen him. He was even leaning on the edge of his seat. "You know of the Fellowship?" he finally asked

"Know of them?" Beast scoffed, "We have aided them through a great adventure and I dare say that there is one amongst us that has. Already witnessed dwarven hospitality first hand!" Psylocke suddenly turned a bright shade of scarlet. Beast ignored this and stood before the king. "Most noble King Dain, Lord of the Lonely Mountain we are here not as spies nor as thieves but to be your very servants in your struggle against the forces of the Dark Lord, for this purpose has Gandalf sent hither."

Dain leaned back into his throne and stroked his beard thoughtfully. The x-men merely gazed at Beast in amazement at his daring to speak so directly to the monarch. Professor Xavier looked very pleased, and Gloin kept on staring from the King to the x-men especially at a the still red Psylocke, anxious to hear more of his son. Finally Dain spoke.

"A most excellent speech." he said, causing Beast to smile pridefully in spite of himself. "however" the King continued "I have not but your word that you are emissaries of Gandalf. What do you have to show as evidence to back up your claims?"

The x-men looked to Beast in dismay feeling as if all his effort had gone in vain. Perhaps his words a had even put them in worse trouble. Havoc looked as if he was preparing to fight. Xavier threw him a warning look, but mentally prepared himself to help the king "see" their point of view if needs be. But before they could do anything Beast approached closer to the King and prostrated himself before the monarch.

"We have not but our meager lives," he said lowly "If you believe me, than we will stay and serve you in this war in anyway you deem, and we will tell you of the Fellowship for it was not two weeks ago that we saw them. But if you find our story too incredulous then by all means, take your axe and dichotomize my head from my shoulders." Havoc's eyes went wide as saucers and Shadowcat looked as if she was about to faint. Xavier had a look of extreme worry, his forehead crinkling up incredibly "If my story does not prompt you to believe us then I daresay kill us all, place our heads on iron spikes and when Gandalf next comes parade them before him! Then we will all know who was right! Then perhaps your head will be placed next to mine!"

Psylocke looked infuriated that Beast would suggest that they all be killed. While Colossus and Shadowcat had suddenly found each other's hands and were holding each other for comfort as Dain looked down to Beast as if the mutants suggestion seemed to be the most logical. The dwarf was even fingering his axe which rested along side his throne. Finally he stood, causing the still prostrate Beast to gaze up at him.

"What is your name?" King Dain asked pulling his axe in front of himself

"I am Henry McCoy," Beast said "At your service your majesty."

"Well then Henry son of McCoy" Dain said a smile suddenly appeared on his face. "You may kiss the royal axe as a token of your new found servitude to the King under the mountain!"

Beast smiled broadly and did as he was told. Then the King laughed heartily. "I have not been this impressed since I saw young Bilbo climb out of the tunnel, smoking wildly yet alive and with treasure! Come I release you all from your bonds. Tonight we shall feast and you shall tell me of what Gandalf would have us do and tell us of the Fellowship!"

Beast laughed merrily with the King as he arose and stared at his fellow x-men who were giving him a look that seemed a mixture between, disbelief, anger, and general esteem.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Why should I trust you?" Saruman said atop his throne gazing at the figures that now stood before him. "By all logic I should have you killed for entering Isengard. You are no doubt here on some sinister errand."

"Indeed we are," Mr. Sinister smiled, with him stood a few of his mutant brotherhood that he had brought with him to Middle-earth. It had not been easy to arrive. As predicted the x-men found the tracer he had put in the armband. Though this had been a decoy. He had in reality placed the tracer within Alex Summers himself. In his very bloodstream! Sabertooth had his claws laced with microscopic organisms that Sinister had developed that would allow him to track the mutant anywhere he went. Even into another dimension. And while this method had worked the signal was still weak, and they did not appear where the x-men had. After preparing his team. Sinister had activated his machine and they had appeared in the center of a large stone ring with a massive black tower rising up the center. This was where the evil man had decided to start his bid for the Ring. Though he had to fight his way up the tower. He had finally managed to find it's Lord. A man in whom he sensed a kindred spirit. Finally Mr. Sinister continued.

"We are here to find a very valuable item. One that is carried by a small creature. I believe they are called halflings. We would be most honored to help you with anything you desire, in return for aid in obtaining this object. We would naturally share the spoils of such an endeavor with you" the dark man said smiling within himself as he only meant to get the other mans trust long enough to learn what he needed of this world and then slay him.

Saruman shifted in his seat slightly but otherwise made no indication that it meant something to him. Yet not only did their knowledge of the Ring interest him but he had also seen another group, similar to them, aiding the comrades of the halfling. Through the palatntir he had seen this and his company of Uru-kai being followed by the remnants of the now broken Fellowship. An idea suddenly sparked in his cunning mind and the wizard put his long fingers together.

"You needn't worry about helping me acquire that trinket which you speak of." he said a wicked smile dancing across his lips "it is already on it's way to me. However if you are desirous to aid my cause and to have you lives spared, I shall ask that you prove your loyalty."

"How?" Sinister asked, cocking an eyebrow very curious as to what he would to be told to do.

"There is a band of travelers that are seeking to overtake my forces which even now do come to Isengard. They are composed of merely three warriors. Nothing that a team such as the one you have assembled could not handle."

"Then you wish for us to eliminate them for you?" Sinister asked

"Yes," Saruman said smiling "Then you will have my trust and we will see what we can do about your offer to share in the conquest of this world. I will give your men directions as to where to go and we will see how they fair against the three trackers."

"Very well." Sinister spoke, turning to Mystique who stood by his side. "Tell the others to prepare to leave. I want these 'travelers' dealt with as soon as possible!"

"Yes sir." Mystique said quietly before exiting the room, leaving the too cunning villains to be alone in the tower of Orthanc.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"To you, Scott Summers," Galadriel said benevolently, handing him his gift "I give you a sword from the goblin wars. Long has it slain many of their kind in defense of righteousness and may it do so again in your capable hands."

Cyclops bowed his head slightly, feeling better than he had during their entire stay in Lothlorien. In night the after he had made his decision to stay and aid the fellowship, he had had a dream of Jean smiling proudly at him, she had been dressed in all white and looked as if she was an angel. This comforted the mutant more than anything anyone had said to him previously. He was now fully ready to accept the responsibility that was placed before him.

While the mutant thought on this Galadriel moved on. "And to you Kurt Wagner" she said "I give you a vial of water from the mirror. May you use it to guide both your path and the path of your comrades."

"Danke," Nightcrawler said bowing, not taking his eyes from penetrating beauty of the queen before him.

Galadriel then stood before Storm. "What would the elves give to one who is so at peace with the world around her?" the elf asked her, but then answered her own question before the mutant could respond "To you we give this box of Elanor flowers, may the smell bring you hope in the times of despair."

Storm nodded graciously and accepted the gift, immediately opening it, and breathing in the sweet aroma of the magical flowers.

Next was Jubilee, who was somewhat more subdued than usual, and apprehensive as she knew that after receiving her gift she would be expected to mount a horse as would the rest of the mutants. The teenager was scared stiff of the thought of riding an animal. Galadriel had seemed to sense it and smiled sweetly.

"Jubilation Lee," she said, "I have seen what you fear and therefore have prepared a bridle for your horse, made of the finest rope and woven by myself. May it be used to subdue the most unruly of animals." Jubilee bowed but remained skeptical as to the effectiveness that the bridal would really have.

Lastly Galadriel stood before Wolverine, she smiled widely at him, as the rough mutant couldn't look her in the eyes and almost seemed to be blushing.

"For you Logan," she said, "I already know what you would ask of me, and am happy to give it. But afterwards I must ask if there is not something else you would have." With that Galadriel leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. When she moved away Wolverine's eyes again appeared to be a bit mistier than usual. "What else would you have from me?" she then asked smiling happily.

Wolverine looked beside himself as he searched for what other thing he desired of the elven queen. Finally he whispered something in her ear apparently not wanting anyone else to hear what the usually rough warrior wanted.

Before Cyclops could see what he was given, Gandalf emerged from the trees. Behind him was a magnificent white horse. The mutant had never seen one so regal. With the wizard came five elves each with a horse, one for each member of their group. Along with them was Haldir with a beautiful horse of his own as well.

"You're coming with us?" Storm said excitedly to the elf.

"Only until I am sure that Elessar is safe." Haldir smiled, "Then per Galadriel's orders I am to return and report to her and Lord Celeborn."

"It will be good to have you with us." Cyclops said as an elf suddenly handed him the reigns to his horse. The mutant looked warily at the animal. It had been sometime since he had rode one. He prayed that it was like a bicycle, something you never forgot.

Finally it was time for the party to leave, each mutant climbed upon the horse that was brought, though Jubilee refused to do so until, they had switched the bridle it had with the one Galadriel had given her. Cyclops surveyed them all for a moment.

None of them now wore their now familiar mutant garb. Rather they were dressed as the elves. Each with grayish/green cloaks complete with exquisite leaf shaped brooches. Their uniforms had been mended and then stashed away awaiting the time when they would be needed for battle. Finally as Jubilee mounted her horse they were ready. Galadriel and Celeborn stood before them appearing as if out of a dream.

"Go with all speed," the elf queen intoned "and with the blessings of the Eldar may you triumph over those who will oppose you. Namarie!"

"Then we will say farewell to Lorien," Gandalf said sounding a little melancholy himself, "To Fangorn forest we ride and with all haste! For that is why we are gathered together. This Fellowship of the Mutants!"

With that Gandalf whispered something in Shadowfax's ear and he was off, at a leisurely pace as the horse knew that they would need strenghth they entered the plains of the Rohirrim. The rest of the group followed in step, each secretly hoping that by some miracle they would be able to return the blessed kingdom of Lothlorien and view it's remarkable rulers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Slowly the visions faded, the face of the Professor, Scott smiling brightly. Logan looking very brave and fierce. The images swirled and contorted, until the Professor looked like Magneto, Scott's smile had twisted into a grimace, and Logan appeared to be a dark creature thirsty for blood. Jean could suddenly feel herself come back to consciousness. But though she was aware that she was awake. She could not hear anything. Nor could she move even the smallest of her muscles. Panic took the telepath but she could do nothing. Save for stare upward into the dark sky.

She tried to remember what had happened to bring her to such a state. She could remember appearing in the dark pit. The visions of Gandalf, then the fall into the deep. She recalled ascending the endless stairs. It was then that everything had gone hazy. Jean strained and seemed to see herself stumbling out into the sunlit snow. It was bright and had burned her eyes. There was the beast…dead. It had lain in a gray ashen heap. It's body long since cold.

Presently Jean could feel some warmth enter her body and she tried again to move. At first she attempted move her arms but they still didn't respond. After what felt like a lifetime she finally managed to find some sort of locomotion. The simple but now phenomenal task of closing then opening her eyes had to satisfy her for the moment. Yet in the brief instant it took her to blink, the rest of her experience came crashing down upon her.

Upon seeing the dead monstrosity Jean had taken hope and endeavored to locate Gandalf with her telepathy. It was then that she felt… him! It was not the wizard, it was a mind blacker than anything she had ever felt. Not even Magneto approached it's evil. It was as if death itself had obtained a mind and was coming directly for her.

In desperation she tried to flee, but there was nowhere to go. She dared not go back down into the pit. For she knew in the darkness he would only have the greater advantage. Jean finally knew that she could only stand and fight him when he arrived.

It did not take long. With the beating of great terrible wings, and a scream that chilled her blood the Witch King arrived atop a horrific creature. Without a word Jean knew why he was there. He had been sent to discover the fate of the beast that lay dead below them. Though she could not see his face, she could sense his disgusting pleasure of finding her atop the mountain.

The fight did not last long. Jean had been too weak from lack of food, and rest. After a few short minutes, her battle fatigued body lay at his feet, she felt him pick her up by the neck and everything had gone black as his dark hood.

Now Jean was prostate on the ground, her hearing had returned hear. Though she wished that it hadn't as it only revealed the awful sounds of the creature's breathing. Jean could only watch as the Witch King approached her and seemed to be boring holes into her with unseen eyes.

_W…where are you taking me_? She thought as she could still not articulate speech. Strangely the Wraith gave her the impression that he was smiling wickedly.

"To Mordor." He breathed an answer to her thoughts. He then revealed a leather pouch and shoved it into her mouth. A vile liquid poured down her throat and everything went dark once again.

****

A/N: okay this chapy is done! So now you all know several of the mysteries. From here the story will be moving a lot quicker. And I for one am glad to get the x-men out of Lorien. Last chance to tell me which of the baddies to have on ME. As you know Sinister and Mystique are there but I will be setting it in stone with the next chapter. So be sure to review and tell me. And if you don't review to tell me…just review! And if you really want to put me on cloud nine. Read my story on fiction.press. (I swear I'll keep begging until somebody does!)


	10. Inside the Mountain Outside the Forest

****

A/N: Okay wow it has been forever since I updated this story. If any of it's fans are still willing to give it a chance I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'll be updating it regularly now. I just got terrible writer's block whenever I sat down to write on this one. That's why I had to concentrate on other stories for a while. But I'm over it and excited to continue the story, so thanks for the support.

Chapter 10

Inside the Mountain. Outside the Forest

"Lebshen you do not seem to be enjoying yourself!" Nightcrawler called from his horse, standing on one hand while he was riding it. "I have never seen a calmer animal yet you cling to it's bridle as if it was a tightrope!"

"Not all of us have super-human agility ya blue freak!" Jubilee hissed, causing her horse to stir slightly. The teenager felt the blood drain from her knuckles as she gripped the reins as tight as she could. It had been a full day since they had set out from Lorien, now they were on what Gandalf had called the Field of Celebrant. To their far east was the Misty Mountains and to their west, though very far off, was the Great River. Jubilee only prayed that she would be able to survive her horse. They had slowed down a bit to give their horses a rest, but when they had been riding hard...Jubilee was sure that she was going to die.

Cyclops rode along side Gandalf, the two didn't talk much, only enough to ensure that they were on the right path and what needed to be done. Gandalf had informed them that by nightfall they would be reaching the frontiers of Fangorn Forest. Saying that from there they would travel to the other end in preparation to leave to Rohan once they found the Fellowship. They had rode hard once they had left Lorien and now it was almost time for them to make good on their promise to rescue them .

From there Cyclops didn't know what they would do. He knew that Gandalf would want their help in whatever else that he needed, but the mutant leader decided that he would jump that hurdle when he came to it. Looking behind him, the mutant smiled as he saw Storm riding alongside Haldir. The X-men's other leader didn't look as she normally did. The elves had insisted that she allow them to do her long flowing white mane. So amazed by the color that some of them had even asked if they could have a lock...or two. Now the mutant's hair was done up in two small braids on either side of her head and the rest flowing regally down. Even with the wind from riding had not managed to undo the magic that they had done to it. Of all them Storm seemed to get along best with the elves, she and Haldir had spent most of the journey riding alongside each other, and talking when they could.

Nightcrawler seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, Gandalf had to constantly chide him from riding ahead to get a better view or performing a circus act that he had learned as a child. Cyclops could only smile as Nightcrawler obviously saw this as the epitome of a swashbuckling adventure.

Wolverine seemed to be the member of their party that had been most affected by their encounter with the elves. He seemed distracted, and distant, often looking to the sky as though he was remembering something. Cyclops felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered the words they had exchanged before they had been captured by the elves. Wolverine had been hurting just as badly as he had, yet things had gotten too out of hand for them to address it. The mutant glanced to Gandalf who was merely humming softly to himself but looking forward determinedly. With a brief pull on his reins Cyclops pulled his horse back until he was riding alongside the Canadian mutant.

"Logan..." he said, "There's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah Summers," came the answer.

"Look, about what happened with us in Lorien..."

"Save it slim, it's forgotten. We were both grieving and needed to blow steam, best we can do now is make her proud."

Cyclops nodded, happy that they had been able to resolve this. "You were thinking about her just now weren't you."

Wolverine looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Actually I wasn't."

Now it was the other mutant's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Then what has you giving such a reminiscing look?"

"Don't think that it's something you'd understand."

"Try me."

"It's the look o' the place, the ground that hasn't been touched by man. The smell o' the air. It's clean and pure, there ain't no pollution or smoke to cloud it. I haven't smelt nothing so good in my life... well almost nothing."

"What?"

The mutant looked to Cyclops as though unsure if he should tell him. The mutant leader spotted him clutching something in his hand, something small. Wolverine seemed to notice where Cyclops was looking and let out a sigh.

"Well I suppose that I ought to tell you. It's only a matter o' time before Jubilee does. Never gives up that girl. She hounded me until I told her."

"Told her what?"

Wolverine opened his closed fist to reveal a handkerchief of exquisite material and embroidery. Stitched into it were several characters in elvish. Wolverine smiled by just looking at it.

"When Lady Galadriel was asken all o' us what we wanted as a gift. I couldn't bring myself to ask nothing from her. Though she knew what I wanted. That's why she kissed me ya see. That's all I wanted. But then she asked if there was anything else. So I asked if she could give me something to remember her with. And she gave me this."

"Her handkerchief?"

"When I smell it I can see her face shining."

Cyclops smiled wide, for all his gruff demeanor, he had to admit that Wolverine was a romantic at heart. It was wonderful to see him with a peace of mind that he hadn't had in a long time, especially everything that they had just been through. It was just then that Gandalf stopped. Cyclops turned his head to see that they were coming up on a large forest. Though it was still far away, it looked completely black. So black that it was hard to make out any separate trees.

"Behold," said the Wizard ominously. "Fangorn Forest, where more than animals roam and hopefully where we will find our friends. Let us ride hard now, we have little time and much to do."

Gandalf egged his horse forward, and the white horse bolted ahead. Jubilee rolled her eyes and wrapped the reins around her hands.

"Here we go again." she muttered as her horse began to follow Shadowfax as fast as it could.

"That was a dangerous game that you played." Colossus said looking to the blue mutant who sat comfortably in a large chair provided by the dwarves. Beast was rubbing his stomach gently, having gorged himself on the meats that had been served during the feast. He had complained that he was quite sure that he would not be able to move again. In all however he had done better than Havoc.

The mutant could barely stand, having consumed way too much ale. Yet the dwarves had laughed themselves silly when he passed up a sixth mug, claiming that the human was soft and that their grandmothers could drink more than him. Colossus had to carry him to their quarters after the mutant passed out. Everyone was already talking about how grumpy he would be with the hang over he would surely have in the morning.

Each of the mutants had been settled into large guest rooms each furnished with comfortable, beds, stone tables and plush chairs, dwarven tapestries covered the walls, each portarying a different sceen of dwarven bravery. One in particular had caught there attention as it showed a small hobbit holding it's hands up in front of a dragon that obviously couldn't see it.

The X-men separated from the X-women, a prospect that wasn't entirely pleasant for Shadowcat. The dwarves seemed to hold the women with peculiar awe, especially Psylocke with her Asian features. Even still, Xavier was certain that nothing would happen to the X-women, especially after Betsy had put an inebriated dwarf on the floor when he had tried to get fresh with her. He had briefly been worried that, that act would have serious ramifications but most the dwarves merely laughed aloud at the poor fool that had been dumb enough to try Psylocke.

Yet despite all the merriment that they had participated in that evening. Xavier was very much preoccupied. He had now removed the exoskeleton and sat in the bed he had been provided, his thought constantly stretching outward, extending as far as they could in an effort to locate his students...his searching had gone in vain. He had attempted to discuss his concerns with King Dain but the monarch had shrugged and told them that they could discuss the proper course of action the following day.

"Hank when you think that you can at least roll yourself over," Xavier said, "I would appreciate it if you could help me with my exoskeleton. I wonder if we could modify it somewhat to amplify my power."

"You still cannot locate our teammates?" Colossus asked.

"I'm afraid not. This world is teaming with all sorts of life, to be able to find a mutant in ours is difficult enough without aide."

"That's understandable considering the size of it." Beast proclaimed, pulling out a map that he had received from the dwarves. Three mutant's looked over it, seeing what Middle-earth looked like. Beast had drawn a circle around the Lonely Mountain so the others would know their location. "From what I was able to ascertain from my previous conversations with Gimli...the Fellowship came to us from an ancient mine located inside a mountain.

"Yes, Moria." Xavier confirmed, remembering somewhat from the memories of it that he had seen in Frodo's mind when he had scanned it. He had truly hoped that his X-men hadn't landed in there, everything about it screamed doom.

"I would venture to guess that it would be located somewhere in this mountain range." Beast said pointing a clawed finger on a drawing labeled the 'Misty Mountains'. Tomorrow I shall ask the dwarves for more information."

"What of the communicators?" Colossus asked.

"They are ineffectual at the moment." Beast responded, pulling one out of his bag. "They rely primarily on satellite to guide them, and as you may imagine, those are in short supply in this world. I can attempt to use radio waves, but we would have to be very close for it to work."

Xavier rubbed his chin while looking at his map, wondering where his students might be located on it. He had hoped that at least he would be able to find Jean, her powers would have made her the easiest of the group to zero in on, yet he could not feel her presence on the astral plane. Mostly all he could feel on that was darkness, the kind that made him want to avoid detaching his mind to.

Yet as Beast and Colossus began to speak a bit more, the mutant leader let his mind slip into this plane intent on searching it some more, searching for anyone powerful enough to use it. Again he felt foreboding and darkness, there was something else there, something writhing with anger, it reminded the mutant of...Him. Sauron, the Dark Lord of Middle-Earth, Xavier had felt him when he had possession of the Ring, the corrupt thing that had started this all. Facing Sauron was not something that he desired in the least, Xavier may have been the most powerful mutant telepath on Earth, but here...one never knew.

Suddenly Xavier picked up something, a light amongst all the darkness, it was a power that felt familiar...and it was close. So much did feeling it startle the mutant that he almost slipped back into his conscious state. After a brief second to get his bearings he refocused on the other presence. It was not as close as he first thought, but still not too far off, Just on the edges of his ability. Xavier strained to connect his mind with the other. He could begin to feel his head pound from the effort. Not a good sign if he wished to remain on the Astral Plane. Finally one lone thought from the other presence, connected with his mind.

Xavier's eyes snapped open, his body drenched in sweat, Beat and Colossus were staring at him in silence having obviously seen his effort.

"Mirkwood Forest." the Professor panted, "We have to go to Mirkwood Forest."

Storm peered into the blackness in front of them, she had assumed that as they got nearer to Fangorn that the forest would begin to appear friendlier and lighter. She had assumed wrong. If anything it appeared even more menacing. So threatening that now on the edge of it, their horses kept trying to back away, all save for Shadowfax, and Jubilee's horse which appeared very nervous but did not move unless the teenager pulled on it's bridle. What made the forest seem more disturbing was the strange rumblings and groanings that seemed to emanate from it as if their very presence made the trees hiss with anger.

Gandalf was in a lengthy discussion with Haldir speaking in elvish, the mutant could only guess as to what they were talking about, some of her teammates had taken the time to suit up in their uniforms, the forest seeming to ebb the aura of danger. The sun was close to sunset and Storm had at first thought that they would make camp, but Gandalf made no indication of that. The mutant looked as Wolverine was tightening his gloves, one of them seeming to have a slight bulge just at it's base. She could only cock an eyebrow as he lifted it to his nose and sniffed, then had a serene smile that didn't seem to fit on his face. Before she could enquire however, Haldir and Gandalf turned to them.

"My friends this is where most of us will have to part ways." he said, his face unreadable. "Haldir will lead you around to the other side of the forest where we will need to be so we can journey to Rohan. There is much to be done there. I have other matters to attend to in the forest, I would have you travel with me, but I do not believe that he will appreciate too many visitors upon awakening."

"So we won't be going into the creepy forest." Jubilee said, the relief all but shouting off her face, then looking a bit sheepish as she glanced over to Wolverine.

"Who won't appreciate the awakening?" Cyclops asked.

"You would not believe me if I told you," came the reply. "And we will leave it at that."

Storm couldn't see past his visor but she was sure that Cyclops had rolled his eyes when he had heard that.

"What about the Brotherhood?" Wolverine asked, "We going to look for them? Or are you just going to have us wait until they find the Fellowship?"

"Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas are on their way to this forest. Hunting a band of uru-kai, just as the Brotherhood are hunting them. Our best chance is to find the location of the Fellowship first. Either way you will have a chance to face them."

Wolverine gave a somewhat sinister smile at that idea and popped out the claws on one of his hands. Already relishing the thought. "And what if we run into them uru-kai 'n orcs?"

Gandalf gave the mutant a look that seemed to say that he wasn't even going to bother to answer such and obvious question. Only bringing Wolverine's smile wider. The wizard then peered into the forest and at the sky, as if judging clues that none of them could see. Nightcrawler approached Storm and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps you could fly into the air to be a lookout for us." he suggested quietly, not wanting to disturb Gandalf in what ever he was contemplating over.

"That will not be possible, Kurt Wagner." Gandalf said, startling the elfish looking mutant. "I am afraid that it is time for all of you to follow Haldir...save for Storm."

"What?" came the response from nearly every member of the X-men.

"I have need of her rather...unique talents. Rest assured that she will remain safe, indeed safer than yourselves." Gandalf explained cryptically.

"I would really appreciate if you would let us in on your plan." Cyclops growled, his arms crossed over his chest. "We've accepted your guidance this far, but I can't let you cart off one of my teammates unless I know what she's getting into."

"Do not fear," Haldir responded instead of the wizard. "You must trust in Gandalf's wisdom, as you trusted in Lady Galadriel's. I would also ask an explanation but we are short of time. Please my friend we must leave."

"Not until..."

"Scott," Storm interrupted. "It will be okay, what's most important right now is finding Aragorn and the others. We will see each other again soon."

Cyclops looked as if he was going to argue but in the end sighed in defeat and looked to Haldir and nodded for the elf to lead the way.

Storm could only watch with a slight feeling of trepidation as she watched her teammates file behind the elf, leading their horses, each looking to her as though it might be the last time. Gandalf stood with her, leaning on his staff slightly nodding to each of them as they past his gaze, smiling briefly when Jubilee stubbed her toe on a tree root and had to stop herself from zapping it with her mutant powers. Finally when the group was a little way off, the wizard turned to his horse and began to whisper in it's ear.

Shadowfax then neighed and bolted after the group, followed by Storm's horse, the pair quickly passing the others.

"They will meet with us when we leave the forest." Gandalf explained, then turned to address the forest. The sun had nearly set and the long shadow of the forest now covered them and extended to the hills behind them. More low groans issued from it and Gandalf took that as his cue.

"Now my dear," the wizard said, facing her. "I do hate to ask this of you but I need you to carry me...through the sky."

The mutant looked at him somewhat quizzically, but then ventured to guess why he would ask that, "We need to cover a lot of difference, don't we?"

"Yes, and I am not entirely sure where we are going, but it will take too long by foot or by horse. I only ask that we fly low to the trees as that will be my only clue to where we need to land."

"Do you ever do anything the easy way."

"That would all depend on what you define as easy my dear, now we need to go."

****

Next time: Xavier and his group set out to Mirkwood, and encounter someone they did not expect, Storm and Gandalf enter Fangorn to encounter someone that the wizard knows and more on the fate of Jean.


	11. The Awakening

A/N: Hurray for me! I updated! As usual I'm sorry for the delay. I have a whole mess of excuses but that's still no reason for me to keep you waiting this long. College sucks but I'm getting used to it. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this.

Chapter 11

The Awakening

"Here!" Gandalf called past the wind. "Set us down here!

The white maned mutant nodded and called upon the fresh winds of Middle-earth to lower her and the wizard down. "I'll try to make this as gentle as possible," she said. "But there are a lot of trees."

As if to make her case, Gandalf's robe snagged on a tree branch. Storm would have flown them back up slightly to loose him, but the wizard merely waved his hand and the tree branch released him. Not only that but all the branches below them seemed to shift slightly and make way for the pair.

The moment that the mutant touched her feet to the ground she could tell that this forest was different from all the others she had ever been in. Certainly different than Lorien, she constantly had the urge to look over her shoulder as if someone was watching her and the trees seemed deformed and dark. Looking around the near black woods was the first time she had actually felt uneasy being outdoors on Middle-Earth.

"The forest has not been tended to in sometime." Gandalf explained, "It has grown wild and vengeful. We must tred with care."

"What do you mean it has grown wild?" Storm asked as she began to follow Gandalf who was walking at a quick pace though appeared as if he was looking around for something.

"He has been asleep for far too long. He used to tend to the trees, help them grow, calm their hearts, now they have grown old and the axe and sword of man drives them to lust for revenge."

Storm just shook her head, beginning to accept that she would probably never get any straight answers from him. Instead of asking more questions she merely followed and watched as Gandalf would look around himself then stoop the ground and collect some dirt. He even once put a finger in his mouth and then tested the wind.

What made it somewhat worse was that he didn't seem to act as if he knew exactly where they were going. Several times they had to turn around to retrace their steps because the trees and brush were just too thick to pass through and wouldn't respond when Gandalf tried to make them clear a way for them. Even more confusing was when they would begin to retreat, only to find their previous path completely blocked by trees. As if they had moved, and all the while there was a strange groaning around them.

More than once Storm suggested that they ascend above the forest again but, Gandalf would just tell her to have some patience and that he was certain that they were on the right track. All the while the trees only seemed to grow grimly thick around them. Even to the point of almost closing up the sky from before them.

After what seemed to be over two hours, Gandalf stopped with a satisfied smile playing through his beard. His head darted about and he seemed to be reviewing every spot in their surroundings. From Storm's perspective there wasn't anything else different from the rest of the forest. The trees and rocks covered in moss, nothing unremarkable. The only difference that she could find would be a tree that seemed much larger and older than the others.

"May I ask what we're looking for now?" she finally spoke.

Gandalf's smile only grew. "My dear Ororo, your standing right in front of him."

"What? The tree? I don't get it?"

The wizard chuckled slightly then moved beside her. "No, I imagine that you wouldn't. This is why I did not tell Cyclops for I knew that it would be something that you would have to see to believe. Do not make too many sudden movements, he will be quite groggy."

Before Storm could respond Gandalf stepped in front of her and raised his hands above his upturned head, with a deep breath he let out a groan that sounded much like the ones she had been hearing from the forest. The mutant then had to cover her mouth at what she saw next.

The great tree began to move, but as it did she realized that what she had mistaken for tree branches were actually arms and what she had thought was an immense growth of moss was actually a beard! The tree raised its limbs far above it's…trunk and then let out what sounded like a thunderous yawn. Next two deep yellow eyes opened and the tree grumbled some more before began to look down at the pair.

"That is a voice that I have not heard in some time." the tree grumbled but then gazed down at Gandalf in some confusion. "But what is this? The White Wizard that has the voice of young Gandalf? And a white witch with him?"

"It _is_ Gandalf my old friend." the Wizard responded, "But I am Gandalf the White now. And I come in search of help."

The creature let out another yawn, and the forest seemed to yawn with him. "Help…yes of course. Ever have you been a friend of the trees. But who is this human with you?"

"May I introduce you to Ororo Munro. A traveling companion of mine." Gandalf said pushing Storm forward slightly. "Ororo this is Treebeard."

The mutant did her best to try and remain calm as the tree-creature leaned down until she could into his face and see the mass of twigs and moss that made up his beard and hair. "Traveling companion you say? I've never seen a human quite like this before, usually they only have white hair when they are covered in wrinkles like yourself dear friend. _Brrrarrrum_."

"Can all the tree's do this here?" Storm asked her jaw still feeling quite slack.

"Tree? No I am an Ent. We shepherd the trees and help them...but there are so few of us now. I have been asleep for a long time."

"It is true, you have been asleep for some time but I ask for your help old friend and then you can rest." Gandalf spoke.

"Help? Yes, of course youngling what can I do for you?"

"Nothing grand, I only need you to keep your eyes out for anything unusual in the forest. Anything out of the ordinary."

Treebeard stroked his mossy face then looked to Gandalf. "There is almost never something that simple when a wizard is involved, but I shall talk to the trees and ask them what has been going on of late. If anything has happened they will know."

"I'm afraid that you will not like what they have to tell you dear friend." came the reply, "All I ask is that if you find anything unusual that you bring them to me. I have many questions that need to be answered.

The Ent nodded and grumbled. "No doubt trouble is afoot or you would not be here. I will do as you asked. Wait here and I shall return when I have the answers you seek."

With that the massive creature began to lumber and turn and make it's way through the trees which seemed to make way for him. All that Storm could do was stand slack jawed at what she had just witnessed. Easily the most outrageous thing she had seen in her entire journey. Gandalf only seemed to sigh gently with satisfaction. As if he knew that part of his plan was complete.

"The trees will tell him of the treachery of Saurman and the assault of the orcs upon his forest." the wizard said. "Then he will only need someone to help him inspire the others."

"Others?" Storm cried, "You mean there are more of them?"

"Oh yes." Gandalf said, "Once there were many score of ents in the world, but now they have dwindled and slept. But we will need their aid in the fight to come I only pray that we have done enough."

"You mean to have them fight for us then?"

"No, the ents will not fight for anyone but themselves. They must realize that their cause is ours as well. For if Sauron and Saruman have dominion of the world, then all trees and green things must perish. As it is in your world."

"That's part of the reason why we are here I suppose." Storm agreed. "So what now?"

Gandalf sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. "We wait, I will be communicating with the Valar until then. You may stay here if you wish or fly in search of your companions. Just do not stray too close to the trees. He has been asleep for too long and they are vengeful."

With that the old wizard closed his eyes and began to mutter to himself slightly. At first Storm sat on a moss-littered rock watching him, but after a while even her patience was beginning to be taxed. But that feeling was shaken away as the forest was suddenly rocked by an enormous bellow. Storm nearly fell off her seat and Gandalf came out of his meditation.

"The trees have told him what has been happening." the wizard commented, his voice sounding slightly different, almost as if another was creeping inside it. "His wrath and grief will be great."

Before Storm could react Gandalf again went into his trance. Seeing this was enough for the mutant. After watching Gandalf for a few more seconds she summoned the winds to her and propelled her body through the tree branches, which almost clawed at her to keep her from the skies. But soon they gave way and she was permitted to clear the trees until she was greeted with another breath-stealing horizon.

She could not help but compare the beauty of what she saw before her to that of her own world. Of how clean the air felt that lifted her up, how green everything was, and how alive her surroundings were. Part of her wished that she could always remain a part of it. That she could stay in Middle Earth and protect it forever. But then her gaze shifted to the south where she could see the distinctive flow and shape of smoke. Even this world seemed to begin to burn with the fires of mankind and industry.

Storm was about to fly off to investigate the smoke when at the exact same time her eyes were drawn to the forest floor where a bright light came from where Gandalf was but her ears were drawn toward the edge of the forest by the sound of battle. Quickly she crashed through the trees to inform the wizard but felt the words catch in her throat as she saw that the light was coming from him! White ethereal light that began to encompass everything, including her.

* * *

"That's some interesting armor ye got there." Gloin's crusty dwarvish voice bellowed as he looked to Xavier from his pony. "Never seen nothing like it. Then again I never seen nothing like all of yuns."

Charles Xavier smiled and nodded. "Nor us anything like your Kingdom Under the Mountain. We are truly honored by your king's generosity."

Gloin turned and viewed the other X-men who were also seated atop horses, each wearing clothing given to them by the dwarves. "Well the horses were a bit of a trick. We dwarves don't have much use for them. We're more foot soldiers then anything else. But it's nothing, if it will aid Gandalf and the Fellowship then it's the least we can do."

"Still we thank you all the same," Psylocke added having overheard the conversation.

"I have to say that I can't help but wonder what yer needen to go to Mirkwood for. We've been allies with the elves there since the War of Five Armies, but still...it's not a place that I'd like to go traipsen around."

"Believe me if what we've been told about it is true then we would much rather avoid Mirkwood as well." Xavier replied. "However, There is something there...or someone that we must find."

"Well then I hope that we're having the luck from Aule because to find anybody in that place is going to take some doing."

"Well don't worry about that." Colossus chimed up, "If there's one thing Professor Xavier is good at, it's finding people."

The X-men all shared a collective snicker while Gloin looked on and then shrugged before urging his mount forward and leading them on. Xavier couldn't believe the amount of help that they were getting, he had expected that King Dain would greet him with the exact same suspicion that he had before. But to the mutant's surprise the monarch was thrilled at the chance of helping them and before Xavier could admit that he was even ready to leave there was a team of horses assembled and a mass of dwarves ready to assist them in any preparations that they needed. Gloin had insisted in being their guide and to help them in their travels to Mirkwood. They had made good time and soon they were passing a great lake with the charred ruins of a town upon it's banks. The X-men began to peer into the lake and each of them began to squint slightly, it was Shadowcat who was the first to speak.

"The water...has almost a golden look to it in some places."

"Aye," Gloin responded. "That's the remains of that worm Smaug! There used to be a city here. Lake Town it was called. But when we arrived at the mountain with Bilbo, the dragon burned it up. But he was shot dead, now his golden hide rots under the water. They say that his ghost still tries to devour anyone foolish enough to pass a boat over his corpse."

The dwarflord could not help but smile as the mutants began to look at the water with renewed fascination. Beast seemed about to fall off of his already burdened horse, so hard was he leaning to see the remains of a once magnificent and deadly dragon. Sensing more interest Gloin began to expound on what had happened. He told of their journey with Bilbo and of their encounter with the elves in Mirkwood. He could tell that each of the X-men were hoping a better reception at King Thanduril's court than the dwarves had received, Beast had even sighed and commented that he hoped that he wouldn't be shot dead from the trees because someone would mistake him for an orc. As the day progressed they heard Gloin's version of the events with Smaug and the subsequent war. They heard of the death of Thorin, and Dain's coronation as King Under the Mountain. By the time the entire tale was over they were setting up camp and beginning to tell him of a few of their adventures, though they tried to omit as many modern details as they could to avoid confusion.

As for Xavier as soon as it was possible he removed himself from the shi'ar suit to allow himself the rest he needed and the ability to stretch out his mind as much as possible, to search for the presence he had felt in Mirkwood. Yet despite his efforts he could not sense it again and had to retrieve himself back to the physical realm just as his X-men were recounting their adventure with the Fellowship. Though he noticed how they left out one important detail. None of them spoke of Xavier's possession of the Ring or rather it's possession of him. And while he was thankful that his students gave him respect by not divulging the fact. It only brought home again that much of what was transpiring was his fault. But Xavier knew better than to wallow in those doubts and dark memories. As Gandalf had told him, "The strength of men is that they can change even when they have acted wrongly they can recognize their actions and speedily correct them." Xavier only hoped that his actions now could correct at least some of the damage that he had done. Yet he took warmth from the fire that Havoc had ignited with his power and the fellowship that was being offered from friend old and new alike. He knew that he would need it especially once they found whatever was waiting for them in Mirkwood.

* * *

Storm pried her eyes open despite the exhausting light. Only when she had done so did she discover that the light had dimmed. But not around Gandalf. The light from his face was every bit as blinding as the sun but it was as driven snow.

"What's going on?"

"I have received a visitation from the Valar," Gandalf responded in a voice not his own. "They have given me glimpses into the doom of this land. Is that not what you wanted to know?"

"What is all of that supposed to mean? Why are you glowing?"

"I am preparing for their arrival."

"They're...Who?"

"The saviors of Fangorn Forest."

Before she could react to that phrase there was a great pounding on the ground and roar. So much did it surprise her that the mutant stepped back only to lose her footing and topple to the ground. Gandalf then stepped in front of her as she heard the angry barks of Treebeard.

"...Maybe you are and maybe you aren't! The white wizard will decide."

Then to Storm's utter amazement she heard a tiny voice that she never would have expected to hear in the stark woods of Fangorn.

"Saruman!"

Without any further ado, Merry and Pippin were deposited at Gandalf's feet. Both were too engaged with Gandalf's fearsome light to notice Storm who was gazing from them to Treebeard and then to Gandalf to see what would happen next.

"The treachery of the wizard!" Treebearded bellowed, "The tree's have told me!"

"The tree's will heal in time my friend. As will these two halflings, they will see the hordes of Isengard pay as will you."

"W...What do you mean?" Merry stuttered.

"He's gone mad!" Pippin hollered, "The whole world's gone mad, with talking tree's and bright wizards and now he'll kill us!"

"I am not going to kill you Peregrin Took!" Gandalf suddenly snapped, his light dimmed and the grumpiness returned to his voice. "But with your incessant sniveling I might go mad!"

It was then that Storm wished that she had a camera, though she tried to lock Merry and Pippin's faces into her memory as best she could. Both stared slack jawed and wide eyed, with even a little more fear than they had before. Though it looked as if for another motive. Fear to believe what they saw.

"Ga...Ga..." Merry continued to stutter.

"But you...the Balrog?" Pippin rambled.

"Does not matter right now." Gandalf cut them both off and I do not have the time right now to tell you the full tale of what happened. Suffice it to say I have been sent back until I can finish what I began."

"What of your companion?" Treebeard asked, leaning down. "Where is your white witch?"

"White..."

"Witch?"

Even though she could not see his face she knew that Gandalf was smiling. And she could not help to do so herself, even if Treebeard had for a second time called her a witch. Gandalf began to shift aside so that she would no longer be obscured from their view. Storm had just enough time to put herself on her knee's before Merry and Pippin's faces mirrored the ones they had, had earlier.

"I...don't believe it." Merry gawked.

"How...did you..." Pippin tried.

Storm began to laugh at them, laugh with the joy of seeing them again, this only caused both their faces to light up as they charged at her in unison and hugged her. All the while she could hear Gandalf chuckling as she tried to keep up with their questions.

"How did you get here?"

"Are there any other's?"

"Yeah did Jubilee come?"

"How did you find us?"

Finally Merry laughed "Now we'll have a chance! If the X-men are here then Saruman and Sauron will never know what hit them!"

That sentence knocked all mirth from Gandalf's face. "No, Meriadoc" his voice came, "I'm afraid just the opposite, the presence of the X-men only means things are about to get worse...much worse. And with that in mind I must cut our reunion short."

"But..."

"Treebeard I need you to take them keep them safe." the wizard said, ignoring the hobbit. "Do what you will but I need you to ensure that nothing happens to them."

"I must summon the ents!" the ancient creature responded, " Saruman must pay for his treachery! But I will do as you say."

"Get on your feet Storm," Gandalf then said turning to her. "Your task is not done. Now you must rejoin your companions. They are on the edge of the forest to the Northeast, they will be reaching this place by noon tomorrow as will Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli."

"You mean they're alive!" Pippin cheered.

"For now. But just as they are hunting the Urukai that abducted you. They are being hunted as well. That is why the X-men are here. Quickly now you must all go."

Treebeard's contorted branch like hands then began to scoop up the two nearly shellshocked hobbits. But he did so with a delicacy of a surgeon as opposed to a lumbering tree.

"Come little creatures." He said, "Orcs you are not, but I still wish to get to know you and we have much distance to cover."

"Wait one last thing!" Pippin screeched, causing Treebeard to almost fall over in surprise. The hobbit's gaze then locked onto Gandalf. "I'm sorry that I knocked the bucket into the well."

The old wizard rolled his eyes and began to shoo them, then looked back to Storm "Merry and Pippin are fool's...but they will be help beyond measure. As will you and your companions. Now go and pray that you find your friends before the Brotherhood do."

* * *

The feeling was almost exhilarating. Wind sweeping through her hair, the coolness of it against her cheek, warmth around her body, like a blanket. Had the circumstances been any different she might have enjoyed it. Yet as she began to have conscious thoughts again, the nigh wonderful feelings were replaced with panic.

Jean's eyes fluttered open and if she had had the ability to scream she would have. Leather wings the size of small buses pounded the air around her as the warmth of cold blooded feet held her in their grasp. Below her cavernous mountain rock fluttered past. If the monster that held her aloft were to loose her, she would be dashed against them and die instantly.

Though she could not move her head as of yet Jean had managed to regain control of her eyes. And her mind shuddered to the destination. The mutant strained her eyes to see past where her limp head would not allow. A crimson, pitch horizon greeted her and off in the distance she could see the distinct flapping of wings. More creatures like the one that carried her.

A sudden jostle had her head swiveling a bit more to the direction she was looking and she could see that they were beginning to lower, her eyes met with an awe inspiring yet horrible edifice. The towers were hewn of black stone that reflected a pale green light from it's base. She had entered into Mordor.

By the time the beast began to make it's final descent, Jean had forced her body to give her more control than she had, had as far back as she could remember at the moment. And it only seemed that the closer the got to the tower she recuperated the more, whatever poison the Witch King had been using on her was fast wearing off.

The beast set her down with an uncaring thump, and the mutant was happy, for it was the first time since her defeat that she could quake her arm to actually cradle her battered head. Around her she could see orcs surrounding everything in vision, their red eyes alight with perverted anticipation as they looked on her. Her ears could pick up their twisted words "He has returned.", "Make all ready.", "Human flesh.". The orcs began to surround her. One in particular brandished a terrible cat o' nine tails; his hand was already cocked back to lash it upon her when all the creatures scattered as black cloaks swirled and the Witch King stepped forward.

"This one is not to be touched." his voice hushed menacingly. "This one is for the Great Eye!"

Jean shivered from both cold and fear as the orcs fled and the Lord of the Nazgul lowered his black invisible face to hers. But his voice did not come to taunt her. Instead another voice came. Not the same dreaded whisper that came from her captor, but a dark deep disturbing voice.

"Why would the master be interested in one such as this." the voice issued from a grotesque mouth surrounded by what could have been a man. For that was the only part of him that could be seen as the rest was covered in black robes and a metal helmet that covered his entire face save the hideous rictus that he bore.

"This is one of them." The Witch King breathed, "From the other world The world of demons, she has…assets that the Master will desire. But I will answer the Dark Lord himself, not his mouth! "

"Indeed." The 'Mouth' hissed, stooping down and cupping Jean's face. Filling her nose with the savor of rotten flesh. "Then you will take her to the bowels of Minas Morgal to be properly prepared for the Master?"

"Of course,"

A/N: Okay coming up (not necessarily in the next chapter but definitely in the next two.) The Fellowship of the Mutant's finally meet back up with the Fellowship of the Ring and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Xavier and Co. enter Mirkwood and find what their looking for.


End file.
